El río fluye en ti
by nilra89
Summary: Jade desde hace un año ha estado teniendo el mismo sueño, mismo que la tiene mal ya que este parece muy real y con la llegada de cierta latina las emociones de Jade están al limite (JORI).
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia Jori me disculpan si se encuentra algún error ortográfico,los corregí pero a veces se escapan xd, en fin espero que la disfruten leyendo así como yo al escribirla, Ninguno de los personajes de Victorius me pertenecen solo escribo lo que me gusta y no gano dinero con ello.

Trabajo en diferentes Fics pero las ideas no respetan el orden en que las quiero subir jejej asi que tendre que obedecer a esas pequeñas ideas que me llegan y me obligan a subir tal historia.

* * *

Una pequeña niña de cabellera castaña de más o menos unos 6 años de edad, se encontraba corriendo alegremente seguida por otra pequeña niña también de la misma edad.

- _Jadey espérame sabes que no puedo correr tan rápido como tu._

 _-Vamos Cat no falta mucho._

 _Ambas iban corriendo en dirección al parque de la ciudad como todas las tardes las chicas iban allí a separarse momentáneamente de la realidad, y es que en el pequeño parque escondido de la gran mayoría de las personas se encontraba una pequeña casa en el árbol construida y abandonada allí hace ya mucho tiempo, pero que aun de alguna manera se lograba mantener en pie, las chicas solían utilizar ese lugar como refugio, pero ese día algo había diferente la primera en subir fue la energética jade, pero al subir ambas se llevaron una sorpresa ya que dentro de su pequeño refugio se encontraba otra chica con grandes anteojos que las miraba totalmente sorprendidas._

 _-Oye que haces aquí este es nuestro lugar búscate el tuyo propio._

 _-Lo...lo siento mucho no sabía que tenía dueño pero podríamos compartir el lugar es grande._

 _-NO! este es nuestro y yo no comparto._

 _\- no seas grosera con ella, discúlpala ella siempre es así-le decía la dulce Cat a la chica frente a ella._

 _-Jeje no te preocupes no me molesta que sea así decía la pequeña con una gran sonrisa._

 _Una sonrisa que a jade le molesto de sobremanera y rápidamente se acercó a la chica la tomo de la camisa y la estampo en la pared pero la pequeña seguía con su sonrisa pegada en el rostro._

 _-Qué te parece tan gracioso acaso tengo algo en la cara._

 _La pequeña solo negó con su cabeza_

 _-Entonces si no te largas juro que….-pero la pequeña la interrumpió antes de que terminara._

 _-Es que nunca había visto nunca a un ángel en persona._

 _-De que rayos hablas aquí no hay ángeles te golpeaste la cabeza o que._

 _-Mi mama me dijo que los ángeles son criaturas muy hermosas y cuando te vi pensé que eras uno por lo bonita que eres._

 _Ante estas palabras jade solo se pudo sonrojar ya que nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan bonito, soltando a la chica rápidamente se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la chica para que no viera su evidente sonrojo, a su lado Cat solo observaba divertida la interacción de las dos chicas._

 _-Bien puedes quedarte pero ni se te ocurra meterte en mis asuntos._

 _-Okey está bien._

 _Así las tres chicas se pusieron a jugar a pesar de que jade no quería estar cerca de esa chica rara como le decía, Cat sintiéndose mal por la chica nueva y viéndola sola la invito a jugar con ellas así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que la chica escuchaba que la llamaban._

 _-Lo siento mucho tengo que irme pero podría venir de nuevo mañana bello ángel._

 _-No me llames así yo no soy ningún ángel tengo nombre sabes es Jadelin._

 _-Y yo soy Catherina pero todos me dicen Cat._

 _-Qué lindo me gustan los gatos._

 _-jeje a mí también._

 _-Bueno hasta luego Cat hasta luego jad…jad_

 _-Jadelin por dios no es tan difícil._

 _-mmm es un nombre muy complicado ya se te llamare Jade así será más fácil pronunciarlo._

 _-hmmm como quieras –pero la verdad era que le había gustado el nombre solo que nunca se atrevería a confesarlo._

 _Ya cuando la chica se disponía a bajar jade la detuvo_

 _-Eh tu chica rara que nunca te enseñaron tus padres que es de mala educación no presentarse._

 _-Oh lo siento se me olvidaba mi nombre es…_

Una jade muy agitada se despertaba con el corazón latiendo como loco, lo cierto era que desde hace un año tenía el mismo sueño casi cada noche, y aun cuando no se trataba de ninguna pesadilla se despertaba con una angustia enorme en el pecho, casi siempre después de que lo tenía le costaba muchísimo volver a dormir, así que viendo que ya casi era la hora de despertarse para dirigirse a Hollywood arts decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y alistarse de una buena vez.

-Maldito sueño lo único que hace es ponerme de mal humor en todo el día.

Así que se dirigió al baño donde se dio una muy merecida ducha caliente que le ayudaba casi siempre a relajarse después de tener ese sueño, luego bajo a servirse una muy merecida y cargada taza de café con una tostada, se encontraba sola en casa no era raro sus padres se habían divorciado y su padre viajaba mucho así, que la gran mayoría de las veces la casa le quedaba totalmente sola a ella, termino de comer y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar sus cosas y su peraphone comprobando que tenía dos msj uno de parte de Cat y otro de parte de Beck primero abrió el de cat era un simple msj matutino

-Hola jadey como estas –lo cierto era que Cat sabia del problema de jade con estos sueños y siempre estaba pendiente de ella, ciertamente en todo ese año Cat nunca la había dejado sola siempre pendiente si algo le faltaba o si estaba bien hasta el punto que a veces jade se sentía ahogada pero en días como hoy cuando tenía esos sueños agradecía enormemente su apoyo ni siquiera Beck conocía este problema y es que aun cuando jade quería mucho a Beck no se sentía totalmente en confianza como para decirle que las causa de su mal humor eran casi siempre por este sueño, ella estaba segura que quizá la comprendería pero no se iba a dar el lujo de averiguarlo así que simplemente lo hablaba con la única persona en la que confiaba Cat, así que respondió el msj.

-De mal humor.

Luego reviso el otro msj el de Beck.

-Buenos días bebe discúlpame, hoy no podre pasar por ti tengo que llevar a mi tío al aeropuerto antes de dirigirme a Hollywood arts. Sé que no te gusta conducir de día pero prometo compensártelo te amo.

-Genial maldito Beck y hoy que no me siento de ánimos, ni modo tendré que conducir, así que se dignó a responder un simple msj corto, mientras estaba en eso otro msj le llego al peraphone no tuvo que ser adivina para saber que era el msj de respuesta de Cat.

-Si como sea esta me la pagas Olliver.

Terminando de enviar el msj abrió el de Cat.

-Animos jadey no dejes que ese sueño te perturbe vamos por un helado a la salida siii :).

Jade leyó el msj y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y es que Cat con sus pequeños gestos la animaban

-Lo pensare- y no paso ni un minuto cuando llego la respuesta.

-Yeiii.

Jamás le llego un msj de respuesta de Beck el aprendió a reconocer cuando jade se encontraba molesta y sabía que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era darle su espacio.

Jade tomo su mochila guardo su peraphone en la misma y se dirigió a la salida de su casa, se subió a su auto y arranco rumbo hacia una cafetería a la que iba siempre antes de dirigirse hacia Hollywood arts y es que sentía que necesitaría una ración doble e incluso triple de cafeína, y es que no era en si el sueño lo que siempre la molestaba sino el efecto que este causaba en su persona, a ella no le agradaba para nada ya que sentía que la debilitaba y a ella jamás le gusto sentirse débil ante nada, ya habiendo comprado su café tomo rumbo hacia Hollywood arts pero tan mala era su suerte el día de hoy, que de regreso se encontró con que por la vía que siempre tomaba de regreso había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico al parecer no había sido tan grave pero lo suficiente molestoso como para retrasar el trafico.

-Esto es genial tengo que llegar tarde todo por culpa de algún tarado que no sabe conducir- y así Jade con otro motivo más para estar molesta tuvo que tomar una ruta alternativa para dirigirse a la escuela, para cuando llego la campana había sonado 15 min antes, con la única suerte que ella sabía que Sikowits su loco profesor amante de los cocos siempre llegaba entre 15 y 20 minutos tarde así que se dirigió a su casillero para sacar los libros que le hicieran falta y tomo rumbo al salón de clase, a medida que caminaba hacia este trataba de ir calmando de a poco su mal humor pero de nada sirvió ya que al entrar al salón de clase grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una chica castaña con rasgos latinos frotando la camisa de su novio, al ver esta escena Jade que se encontraba ya de un humor de los mil demonios se dirigió a la nueva chica.

-Ey! que crees que estás haciendo.

La chica que se encontraba de espaldas a Jade al escuchar su voz se tensó al instante y volteando rápidamente se le quedo mirando en total estado de shok a Jade por lo que solo alcanzo a abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber que decir.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? qué crees que estás haciendo con mi novio.

-Jade cálmate por favor solo fue un accidente-Intentaba Beck calmar a una furica Jade.

-Yo lo… lo siento no... no era mi intención causar un problema-hablaba la chica con cierto pánico en su voz para jade esto era de lo más normal, estaba acostumbrada a intimidar a los estudiantes y que estos le tuvieran cierto respeto, pero esta chica causaba en jade un rechazo instantáneo que ni ella misma sabia el porqué, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello puesto que Sikowits ingresando por la ventana dio inicio a la clase obligándolos a todos a ir hasta sus puestos y prestar atención.

-Bueno chicos hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante podrías por favor presentarte.

-Claro.

Así la chica se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño escenario que ocupaba el salón y procedió a presentarse.

-Hola me llamo Victoria vega pero todos me conocen como Tori-hablaba la chica con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro , presentándose alegremente ante todos recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes para poder familiarizarse con todos ellos, pero al posar su mirada sobre jade su semblante cambio imperceptiblemente aun cuando su sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro en su mirada había algo que causo en Jade un dejo de nostalgia tan fuerte que de la nada sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar, pero al instante esta sensación fue sustituida por un molestoso dolor en su cabeza que la obligo a cerrar los ojos por un rato, tratando de evitar que alguien se diera cuenta y le preguntara que tenía, mientras escuchaba el resto de la clase, pero unos segundos después de haber hecho esto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro al abrirlos lista para gritarle a quien quiera que se haya atrevido a tocarla se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Tori parada frente a ella con una pastilla de ibuprofeno en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra ambas cosas las dejo sobre su asiento y sin decir nada más se retiró, Jade estaba anonadada como rayos supo que le dolía la cabeza, al principio pensó seriamente no tomarla pero el dolor era insoportable así que se tomó el medicamento a la vez que se preguntaba quien rayos es esta chica Tori, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo una vez su dolor se alivió empezó a maquinar alguna manera de mantener alejada a esta chica de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza me surgieron algunas cosas que me impidió publicar muchas gracias por sus review y por seguir esta historia que espero les siga agradando, debido a que en la semana me es un poco difícil publicar lo haré los fines de semana por cierto Feliz san valentin a todos y todas

* * *

-Bueno chicos el día de hoy practicaremos la improvisación ¿Tori sabes lo que es?

-Ehhm no

-La improvisación es la capacidad que tiene el actor de poder actuar sin la necesidad de un guion así que practicaremos ahora mismo Jade tienes el primer grupo

Cuando Jade escucho eso una sonrisa de total satisfacción cubrió su rostro, definitivamente iba a agradecerle infinitamente a su loco profesor, la oportunidad de quitarse de encima a la que consideraba una total molestia, así que a medida que la improvisación que protagonizaban fue avanzando se le fue ocurriendo la mejor manera de humillarla, y en consecuencia alejarla de ella y, que mejor manera que hacerla pasar por un perro mismo al cual le volteo un vaso entero de café frio sobre la cabeza, Jade estaba segura que la chica saldría llorando ansiaba el momento en que eso pasara para que esta chica Tori supiera que con Jade West nadie se metía, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica no hizo nada solo se quedó allí con la cabeza gacha y a cuatro patas, casi como si hubiera deseado que eso le pasara, lentamente se puso de pie y viendo a Jade le dio una débil sonrisa y se dirigió a su puesto sin decir nada más y allí se quedó quieta y con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, todo el salón se encontraba en un absoluto silencio, hasta que el loco de los cocos decido interrumpir.

-No te gustaría irte a lavar el cabello Toro

Con una cara de total extrañeza Tori respondió –Mi nombre es Tori y no se preocupe estoy bien así tampoco se ve tan mal y el olor es agradable siempre me gustó el olor del café decía dando una gran sonrisa a Jade

Jade se encontraba anonadada, confundida y molesta se suponía que esto no debía pasar, acaso esta chica era masoquista o algo por el estilo, como era posible que después de haberla humillado frente a toda la clase sonriera de esa forma, además en sus ojos aún estaba esa mirada cargada de melancolía que le causaba pesar, de repente y sin que ella se diera cuenta allí en medio del escenario, empezó a sentirse mareada los sonidos se apagaron y un nuevo dolor de cabeza la ataco obligándola de nuevo a cerrar los ojos y así de la nada se desmayó.

 _Una Jade de unos 12 años de edad se encontraba de nuevo en esa antigua casa del árbol en aquel viejo parque, se encontraba sentada de espaldas a la entrada con unas tijeras en la mano derecha cortando a diestra y siniestra cualquier cosa que en su camino se interpusiera, cuando de repente oyó un ruido a sus espaldas pero ella ni se inmuto._

 _-Si vienes a fastidiar Cat que sepas que no estoy de humor._

 _-Dudo mucho que Cat quisiera subir sabiendo que estas molesta._

 _Jade al oír aquella voz su corazón se agito un poco, pero rápidamente se compuso_

 _-Al menos ella es inteligente no como tu empiezo a creer que eres una gran boba._

 _En toda la conversación Jade no apartaba la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo dándole la espalda a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella._

 _-Jejej quizá lo sea un poco pero admítelo eso te gusta de mí._

 _-Pff en tus sueños, si vas a ser tan molesta porque mejor no te largas no ves que quiero estar sola-esto último lo dijo gritando sin ni siquiera voltear escupiendo toda su rabia._

 _Luego de que esas palabras fueron dichas no se escuchaba absolutamente ningún ruido, y el sonido de la soledad por algún motivo que ni ella misma entendía le dolía, incluso más que la reciente pelea que tuvo con su padre, sus manos seguían cortando ese trozo de tela vieja que había encontrado tirado en el suelo, pero sus ojos fijos en lo que hacían reflejaban varias emociones siendo la más predominante la tristeza, la culpa y la soledad, siempre se preguntaba porque tenía que ser así con las personas que más quería solo las alejaba y por un breve tiempo se imaginó a ella misma en el futuro sola, y ese solo pensamiento la aterro a tal grado que una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, sin darle tiempo a limpiarla sintió como una cálida mano proveniente desde su espalda la retiraba muy gentilmente mientras sentía otro cálido brazo rodear su cintura la dueña de dichos brazos se encontraba arrodillada detrás de ella, y con este simple acto un alivio como ningún otro la lleno, sintió un suave aliento golpear su oído antes de que las palabras que nunca olvido fueran dichas_

 _-No estás sola mi hermoso ángel, yo siempre estaré para ti cuidando de ti._

 _Luego de que esas palabras fueron dichas Jade se permitió soltar todas esas emociones reprimidas en forma de lágrimas y sin pensarlo ni dudarlo ni un segundo soltó las tijeras se dio la vuelta y se refugió en aquellos brazos que sin dudarlo la rodearon y entre sollozos un débil gracias se pudo oír_

-Una aturdida jade abrió los ojos lentamente notando primeramente que se encontraba acostada en una cama con unas sábanas tan blancas como el techo de aquella desconocida habitación, dando una rápida escaneada por la habitación se dio cuenta que se encontraba totalmente sola , pero esta no duro demasiado enseguida la puerta se abrió revelando a una preocupada Cat que al notar que Jade se encontraba despierta enseguida se acercó a ella dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Jadey como estas?

-Cat yo… pero Jade no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir de repente y así de la nada un gran sentimiento de nostalgia y dolor la lleno completamente siendo su única salida sus ojos, por algún motivo la dura y fría Jade West frente a su mejor amiga no pudo esconder sus emociones y Cat sin dudarlo se lanzó a ella para brindarle un cálido abrazo, Jade enseguida se aferró a sus brazos y aun cuando sintió algo de alivio no se sentía para nada como aquel que le dieron en aquel sueño pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse al fin de cuentas solo era un sueño no era real, Cat no dijo nada solo la dejo llorar en sus brazos hasta que sintió que se calmó y pudo hablar .

-Volví a soñar con ella Cat

-¿Era el mismo sueño?-preguntaba Cat sentándose a su lado en la cama

-No este era diferente

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No lo recuerdo del todo bien solo recuerdo unas palabras

-¿Cuáles?

-No estás sola mi hermoso ángel, yo siempre estaré para ti cuidando de ti, es lo único que recuerdo y no sé porque pero siento que el solo hecho de recordarlas me hace sentir menos sola sin querer ofenderte Cat-Decia jade con lágrimas formándose de nuevo en su rostro y con la mirada gacha.

-Por favor no me dejes sola Cat.

Sin dudarlo Cat la volvió a abrazar ocultando su rostro en su pecho a la vez que lanzaba una mirada preocupada hacia la entrada de aquella habitación, donde se podía apreciar la sombra de alguien del otro lado de la puerta pero la misma no duro mucho allí ya que se retiró después de unos minutos

-Tranquila Jadey aquí estoy.

Cat estuvo un rato cuidando de Jade hasta que esta del agotamiento se volvió a quedar dormida, a ella le dolía un montón verla así de débil y vulnerable para nada parecida a la Jade que conoció hace ya mucho tiempo, pero sabía que debía permanecer al lado de su amiga lo había prometido por mucho que le doliera la situación actual ella era una persona de palabra, así que decidiendo faltar a sus otras clases decidió quedarse con Jade para hacerle compañía, al cabo de un rato Beck entro a la habitación de Jade sentándose a su lado

-Como esta ella Cat.

-Hace un rato se despertó pero el cansancio le gano y se volvió a dormir.

-Ya veo-decía mientras suavemente le acariciaba el cabello-debió haber sido una especie de shock muy fuerte para ella, el volverse a encontrar con Tori.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo-después de un rato de silencio Cat volvió a hablar-¿Beck?

-Qué sucede Cat

-¿Crees que Jadey volverá a ser la misma de antes?

Beck no respondió inmediatamente solo se limitó a seguir acariciando el cabello de Jade mientras la contemplaba dormir.

-Para serte sincero no tengo idea Cat, yo espero que sí, lo único de lo que estoy totalmente seguro es que merece saber la verdad.

-Lo sé pero eso no es una decisión nuestra recuerdas.

Con un gran suspiro Beck respondió

-Es cierto al fin y al cabo solo son víctimas de las circunstancias.

Después de estar un rato acariciando amorosamente el cabello de Jade esta despertó totalmente ambos seguros que Jade no escucho su conversación ya que ambos sabían muy bien que Jade poseía un sueño muy pesado, y que el mundo se podía estar cayendo y aun así esta seguiría durmiendo, al abrir los ojos se fijó que Beck estaba con ella.

-Hola bebe como estas

Incorporándose Jade le dio una mirada cansada y no hubo necesidad que respondiera para entender que se sentía agotada mentalmente.

-Mejor te llevo hasta tu casa ven.

Beck la ayudo a levantarse y muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar que este condujera su auto hasta su casa, ella misma debía admitir que se sentía realmente agotada, una vez en casa subió hasta su habitación donde se volvió a dormir.

Al cabo de unas horas Jade se levantó ya con un mejor semblante como era ya costumbre se encontraba totalmente sola en casa, a través de la ventana pudo notar que ya había anochecido se sentó en su cama y empezó a reflexionar y pensar en lo que había pasado, jamás se había sentido tan débil como hoy no entendía ni un poco lo que paso, había tenido un sueño en la escuela pero este había sido muy diferente al que había tenido durante todo ese año, además que este le transmitió un sentimiento totalmente diferente, en el poco tiempo que ella sintió que su sueño duró se sintió protegida y por sobre todo completa, en ese momento sentada allí en su cama sola empezó a nacer dentro de su corazón un sentimiento de angustia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió en su pecho un calor enorme

-Solo fue un sueño pero se sintió tan real tanto que aun puedo recordar el calor de ese abrazo, pero no es real nada de lo que soñé fue real-se seguía diciendo una triste Jade en eso escucho como alguien golpeaba a la puerta la verdad no se sentía con ganas de recibir a nadie así que se quedó allí sentada en su cama esperando que la persona que llamara se cansara y terminara yéndose, pero la persona que se encontraba en la entrada no se cansaba de tocar ya molesta por la insistencia de quien sea que se atreviera a molestarla, decidió bajar y correr a quien sea que se encontrara del otro lado de la puerta, en estos momentos ella solo quería estar sola y nadie iba a impedir eso ni Beck ni Cat ni nadie, así que bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta pero del otro lado de la misma se encontró con la persona que jamás pensó si quiera encontrar del otro lado de la puerta.

Con una mirada inquisidora y cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho Jade miro a una nerviosa Tori del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí Vega?

-Yo solo.. Solo vine para saber cómo estabas, y también vine para traerte esto-le decía entregándole un cuaderno de color negro decorado con tijeras en color dorado muy hermoso a la vista de Jade , pero esta jamás lo admitiría frente a Tori

Tori al ver que Jade la veía con desconfianza término de aclarar-Son los apuntes de las clases a las que no pudiste asistir allí está todo, no te preocupes me lo devuelves después.

Jade aun desconfiando tomo el cuaderno y lo abrió comprobando no solo que las clases estaban apuntadas de manera muy ordenada sino que también había una letra muy hermosa

-Bien vega no esperes que te lo agradezca

-Nunca espere que lo hicieras-reía nerviosamente Tori

-Ok ahora responde una cosa ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? ¿Acaso me estas acosando?

-Que no… no para nada yo no-Una agitada y nerviosa tori movía sus manos y cabeza negativamente para luego rascarse la cabeza con una de sus manos

-Yo…bueno me lo dijeron

-¿Quién?

-Cat

-Porque será que no te creo

En este punto Tori se encontraba sumamente nerviosa por la mirada inquisitiva que jade le lanzaba

-Bueno no importa, porque hiciste esto si yo no te lo pedí

-¿No puedo hacer algo lindo por mis amigos?

-Tu no eres mi amiga Vega, además apenas y me acabas de conocer.

Y por un pequeño instante Jade fue testigo de ese brillo melancólico que tanto le molestaba ver en los ojos de Tori, pero no duro mucho

-Bueno Jade yo solo vine por eso nos vemos

Y diciendo eso Tori dio media vuelta y se fue, Jade cerró la puerta detrás de sí y mirando el cuaderno que le habían dado decidió subir a transcribir sus clases ya que le habían dado esta oportunidad porque no aprovecharla, la chica parecía sincera con sus intenciones, pero aun así a Jade ese día noto dos cosas una Tori era definitivamente una chica rara y dos ese sentimiento de angustia como que se había ido de fiesta o algo por el estilo porque este ya no se encontraba con ella, más bien había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento de calma y paz.


	3. Chapter 3

Me disculpo por la tardanza de nuevo, pero el trabajo no me había dado chance para actualizar, pero sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten, ningún personaje de Victorius me pertenece sino a Dan Shneider y Nickelodeon

* * *

Cat vio como Beck llevaba a Jade hacia el estacionamiento de Hollywoods arts, pero antes de salir completamente del edificio Beck se detuvo en la entrada y se dio la vuelta para poder hablar con Cat

-¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa Cat?

-No no te preocupes Beck hay algo que tengo que hacer cualquier cosa llamo a mi hermano para que venga a recogerme, eso me recuerda que la última vez que condujo el auto llego con un montón de notas me dijo que un tipo vestido de azul se las regalo después que intento un truco que vio en la película de rápidos y furiosos.

Ante esto Beck miro a Cat de una manera confundida

-ahmmm Cat creo que mejor le pides a Robbie que te lleve aun debería estar por aquí

-Kay kay cuida a Jadey Beck

-No te preocupes me asegurare que llegue bien que te valla bien con tu asunto

Beck sospechaba un poco cual era el asunto que Cat debía atender y estaba de acuerdo en dejar que esta lo resolviera, por lo que decidió llevarse a Jade tranquilamente confiando en Cat

-Gracias Beck

Cat camino tranquilamente por los alrededores de Hollywoos arts asegurándose de mandarle un mensaje a Robbie para preguntarle s i la podía llevar hasta su casa sus pasos la llevaron hasta el salón de música en donde, como había supuesto se encontraba lo que buscaba o más bien a quien buscaba, se encontraba sentada frente al piano, con la cabeza gacha observando con la mirada perdida las teclas del piano ,sin siquiera inmutarse cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta, Cat camino y con mucha paciencia coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Tori, esta al sentir el contacto salió de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-Cat por dios me diste un gran susto, no escuche cuando entraste.-Decía Tori tomándose con su mano el pecho.

-Lo lamento Tori no era mi intención asustarte-le decía con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

-No te preocupes está bien-Tori le decía mostrándole una comprensible sonrisa en su rostro para indicarle a Cat que todo estaba bien, un momento de silencio se instaló en el ambiente, Cat se encontraba en sus pensamientos pensando la mejor manera de empezar una conversación con su vieja amiga, pero fue Tori quien se encargó de romper aquel silencio

-¿Cómo has estado Cat?

-Yo bien Tori extrañándote mucho.

Ante estas palabras Tori le ofreció una sonrisa de condescendencia, ya que ella misma debía admitir que también extrañaba a su vieja amiga.

-Y como sigue tu hermano.

-Bastante bien, el otro día me dijo que se está volviendo muy popular en las calles que tiene fanáticos vestidos de azul que le piden autógrafos.

Tori veía bastante confundida a Cat y es que su hermano siempre fue alguien muy "especial"

-Veo que tu hermano sigue teniendo problemas con la ley-menciono Tori riéndose un poco.

-Que quisiste decir con eso

-Nada nada Cat me le mandas saludos

-Kay Kay…

Después de aquella pequeña conversación que pareció apaciguar un poco el ambiente Tori continúo hablando, brindándole a Cat un espacio a su lado para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Descuida ella está bien, Beck se la llevo a casa se encontraba algo desorientada pero estoy segura que con un descanso estará mejor

-Ya veo me alegra saber que está bien.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación Tori llevo de nuevo la vista hacia el piano que se encontraba frente a ella acariciando con mucho cuidado las teclas y dejándose llevar por sus muchos recuerdos empezó a hablar.

-Este piano me recuerda al que tiene Jade en su habitación ¿dime aun lo conserva?-

-Si aún está en su habitación aunque no ha vuelto a tocarlo-Respondía Cat con un pequeño nota de tristeza

Al escuchar esas palabras Tori volteo un poco hacia su derecha donde se encontraba Cat sentada, un poco sorprendida por lo que escucho

-¿Por qué? Si ella toca el piano de una manera muy hermosa.

-Lo ha intentado varias veces, pero dice que tiene un bloqueo artístico.

-Ya veo es una lástima con lo mucho que me gustaba oírla tocar el piano.

-El doctor le dijo que tuviera paciencia que con el tiempo podría volver a tocar el piano-al escuchar la palabra doctor Cat pudo notar como el semblante de Tori se ensombreció un poco, haciéndola sentir un poco culpable por mencionarlo, esta no despegaba la mirada de las teclas del piano mientras continuaba hablando.

-Sabes siempre en secreto le tuve algo de envidia a Jade ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, recuerdo que siempre trataba de seguirla tenía un algo mágico que me atraía a ella, a pesar de tener una personalidad un poco difícil siempre podias confiar en ella, recuerdo que en las tardes luego del colegio iba hasta su casa y me sentaba fuera de su ventana a oírla tocar el piano.

-Lo se Tori siempre tenías una sonrisa boba pegada en tu rostro cuando la escuchabas-Mencionaba Cat lanzando una pequeña carcajada.

-Eh como sabes eso-un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza se había instalado en su rostro.

Con una pequeña carcajada Cat le contesto

-Un día fui a casa de Jadey a pedirle que me ayudara con una tarea, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa pude escuchar el sonido del piano, supuse que se encontraba practicando y quise acercarme a escucharla más de cerca, y fue cuando te vi, estabas sentada bajo su ventana con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa boba en tu rostro, no quise interrumpir tu momento así que me regrese a la entrada de la casa y espere escondida a que Jadey dejara de tocar su melodía y tú te acercaras a la puerta de la entrada entonces salí de mi escondite y me acerque a ti.

-Guau en serio cargaba una sonrisa boba en el rostro, eso explica porque siempre me mirabas de manera rara cada vez que hablaba de Jade, ¿tan obvia era?

-Si te veías tan tierna, nunca fuiste muy buena ocultando tus emociones.

Tori respondió el comentario con una pequeña risa y un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza, quedándose un rato en un silencio cómodo.

-Sabes en secreto tome clases para aprender a tocar piano.

-¿En serio?

-Si, quería impresionar a Jade en su cumpleaños, incluso en secreto le pedí ayuda a Andre en ese tiempo recién lo conocía, pero me arriesgue a pedirle ayuda, incluso Trina me ayudo un poco-Tori decía todo esto con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos cerrados, pero de repente de un momento a otro abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada triste y una sonrisa amarga-yo le había compuesto una melodía, iba a ser mi primera interpretación en piano estaba tan feliz y orgullosa de mi misma y quería que Jade fuera la primera persona en escucharla pero…-de la nada unas escurridizas lagrimas se formaban en su rostro y bajaban lentamente por su rostro.

Cat escuchaba a Tori sintiendo como un nudo se le iba formando en la garganta al verla así de triste, sabía que Jade la había pasado mal pero al menos la tenía a ella, pero sabía que Tori también lo había pasado mal y por lo que veía aun lo pasaba mal, lo poco que supo de Tori todo ese año que se encontró alejada fue a través de Trina ya que esta también sabia lo mucho que su hermana sufría, Cat al ver a su amiga así la abrazo para que esta pudiera descargar su dolor.

-Fue mi culpa.

-No digas eso Tori, fue un accidente.

-No Cat si yo la hubiera escuchado, si mis celos no me hubieran cegado nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Cat solo se podía limitar a abrazarla más fuertemente tratando de contener y aliviar un poco su dolor -Tori a veces las cosas pasan por una razón, tal vez esto tenía que pasar para que ambas se den cuenta que ambas se necesitan.

-Jade no me necesita Cat, ella tiene a Beck, estoy segura que el jamás la lastimaría.

Cat la separo de su abrazo para poder mirarla de frente-Tori tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.

-Yo solo… solo quiero que ella sea feliz Cat

-ella es feliz estando contigo y tú eres feliz estando con ella, porque no puedes entenderlo, nadie te está culpando por lo que paso Tori

-PERO YO SI, yo si yo no puedo estar a su lado de esa forma sabiendo el daño que le cause Cat, yo me conformo con ser su amiga, me conformo con verla feliz así no sea conmigo, el dolor que siento por dentro es muy grande, merezco un castigo por lo que le hice y el verla feliz con otra persona será mi castigo.

-Tori no digas eso –decía Cat llena de tristeza tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga pero esta parecía no escuchar esto causo que, un enojo enorme se apoderara de ella haciendo que le gritara a una sorprendida Tori-ELLA TE NECESITA calmándose un poco Cat prosiguió.-Yo sé que Jadey aunque no te recuerde te necesita, lo sé, sé que en el fondo ella quiere estar contigo de nuevo.

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura Cat-mencionaba ya un poco más calmada Tori.-Quizá solo lo imaginaste porque extrañas vernos juntas.

-No voy a negarte que me gustaba verlas juntas, pero no lo imagine sé que es verdad, ella me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie, pero no me parece justo que ambas sigan sufriendo por un año la he tenido que ver sufrir por su sueño que la atormenta

-¿Sueño?, que sueño Cat

-Ella, ella ha tenido un sueño desde hace un año, donde ella conoce a una chica de anteojos enormes, sé que ella piensa que es solo un sueño pero estoy segura que son sus recuerdos, tu todavía estas en su mente, debes decirle la verdad Tori.

-No Cat yo no quiero causarle una confusión, ya bastantes problemas debe tener.

-Pero Tori.

-No Cat por favor no insistas.

-Está bien Tori, solo te pido una cosa.

-Dime Cat.

-Por favor no te vuelvas a alejar, durante todo este año te extrañe, no solo eras su amiga sino también la mía.

-Lo prometo Cat, sé que fue tonto lo que hice pero lo necesitaba, yo también te extrañe, durante todo ese año visite un terapeuta y me costó mucho, el decidir volver y enfrentar mi pasado y aun no creo estar del todo preparada, pero aquí estoy por eso no puedo simplemente volver con Jade a como estaba antes porque simplemente no es justo ni para ella ni para mí, yo quiero empezar de cero con ella siendo su amiga, por eso empezare desde ahora.

-¿Qué harás?.

-Le llevare esto-Tori le mostro el cuaderno negro con imágenes de tijeras en ella.

-EL cuaderno que Jadey te dio para tomar apuntes.

-Si siempre lo llevo conmigo, recuerdo que siempre decía que no le gustaba tomar apuntes porque le fastidiaba mucho, y se jactaba de que siempre recordaba las clases, pero luego las olvidaba.

-Si recuerdo que siempre andaba enojada por eso.

-Imagino que su hábito de no tomar apuntes no se le ha quitado cierto.

-Si aún lo mantiene al igual que su enojo.

-Bueno cuando no está enojada.

-Es cierto.

Ambas se echaron a reír rompiendo por completo el ambiente triste que se había formado en aquel salón de música

-Bueno Cat será mejor que me valla y le lleve esto así le evito un mal momento.

En ese momento Cat recibió un mensaje de texto a su celular que la hiso sacar una sonrisa misma que Tori noto

-y esa sonrisa

-Ah no es nada solo que Robbie me respondió el mensaje que le envié me espera afuera para llevarme a casa.

-Eso tienes una cita con Robbie.

-No es una cita solo me llevara a casa-Cat se había puesto del mismo color que su cabello

-¿Cuándo le dirás que te gusta?

-No lo sé no es tan fácil.

-No te preocupes estoy segura que tú le gustas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro invítalo a salir no pierdes nada.

-Tienes razón se lo pediré ahora mismo adiós Tori.

-Cat espera.

Cat se detuvo en la puerta antes de terminar de salir de esta y volteo hacia Tori.

-Gracias y buena suerte.

Cat le dio una linda sonrisa y le respondió.

-para eso están las amigas Tori y también suerte a ti- y dicho aquello Cat salió en busca de Robbie mientras Tori guardaba aquel cuaderno en su bolso y se acercaba a la puerta del salón no sin antes echar una última mirada hacia el piano, ya la luz de la tarde pegaba sobre el dándole un aspecto mágico para posteriormente cerrar la puerta tras de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo lamento mucho haber tardado un poco, pero e estado un poco mal de salud nada grave, pero no me ha permitido escribir sin mas que decir Victorius no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

-Bien Tori como has estado esta semana

-E estado bastante bien aunque debo admitir que no ha sido fácil volver a ver a Jade.

-Entiendo, pero es entendible un año aunque parece bastante en realidad es poco además apenas llevas dos semanas en Hollywood arts, dime ¿has seguido con la medicación como te lo indique?

-Así es

-Y dime ¿no has presenciado algún ataque de pánico o ansiedad?

-No, desde hace meses no he tenido ninguno.

-¿y las pesadillas?

-Solo de vez en cuando las sigo teniendo, pero en menor cantidad que antes.

-Esas son muy buenas noticias significa que el tratamiento está surtiendo efecto, sin embargo, aún no creo conveniente suspenderte la medicación, mas sin embargo vamos a tener un cambio de la misma, te voy a recetar un antidepresivo el cual te ayudara en caso de que llegues a sufrir otro ataque de pánico.

-Eso quiere decir que ya estoy curada

-No del todo Tori, si, has tenido una mejoría considerable en comparación desde el momento que llegaste aquí, con un severo ataque de pánico hace un año hasta ahora, más sin embargo aún noto que la culpa sigue allí.

-Bueno, no voy a negarle que cuando la veo me cuesta mucho ser la antigua Tori, la culpa que siento por dentro es muy grande.

-Entiendo Tori por esa misma razón quiero que sigamos trabajando en aumentar tu autoestima y en superar esa culpa, en pocas palabras estamos tratando de recuperar a la antigua Tori, por eso aún no puedo darte de alta.

-Entiendo muy bien su punto-Tori respondía con un suspiro que se encontraba encerrado en sus pulmones-Muchas gracias doctor López-Le respondía Tori levantándose y dándole un abrazo al hombre

-No hay de que Tori, recuerda que si llegases a tener problemas en la escuela puedes hablar con Lane, él es un colega mío y está muy consiente de tu caso y estará dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Gracias lo recordare que tenga un buen fin de semana.

-Tú también Tori

Lunes por la tarde todos los chicos de la clase de Tori se preparaban para presenciar su clase especial de actuación la cual se efectuaría en uno de los muchos salones tipo auditorio con los que contaba Hollywood arts.

-Bien chicos él es Tod es un doble de acción invitado para ayudarles a practicar las escenas de peleas falsas –hablaba su profesor en aquella clase de actuación que todos se encontraban tomando en ese momento.

-¿Peleas falsas? No se oye muy seguro-preguntaba una no muy segura Tori con respecto al tema, y Jade había podido notar encantada en su voz una pisca de temor, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Oh la buena y perfecta Vega le tiene miedo a una pelea falsa.

-Y…yo-Tori no sabía cómo responder, puesto que lo que afirmaba Jade no era del todo mentira.

-Jade ya basta por favor deja a Tori tranquila-hablaba Beck en forma de advertencia hacia Jade.

-Toriiiii-de la nada y brincándole encima salió una muy animada Cat-ven siéntate aquí conmigo-decía arrastrándola hasta el puesto que se encontraba a su lado sin soltarla de su abrazo

Jade solo se limitó a rodar los ojos, y mirar toda la escena con fastidio, enojo y algo de ¿celo?, no entendía porque Beck se comportaba de manera muy sobreprotectora con Tori cada vez que se metía con ella, tampoco entendía el comportamiento pegajoso de Cat, es cierto que la chica siempre ha sido muy melosa con la gente, pero Jade empezó a notar que Cat lo era el doble de lo que era con otras personas, incluso con Robbie los cuales ya tenían unos días saliendo, y eso en cierto modo la molestaba, puesto que Jade había notado que Cat se volvía así cada vez que la mirada de Tori cambiaba, como si Cat supiera algo que ella no, y por una razón que ella misma desconocía eso la ponía de muy mal humor.

-A continuación Tod nos dará una demostración de lo que sería una pelea falsa-Una vez concluida la escena falsa de pelea su profesor continuo hablando.

-Muy bien chicos evaluaremos la clase haciendo una escena en pareja para la próxima clase a continuación nombrare los grupos-Así el profesor se dispuso a ir nombrando una a una las parejas conformadas hasta que llegó el turno de Tori.

-Tori con Jade

-¿Tori con quién?-respondía una aturdida y nerviosa Tori la cual se limitó a observar a Jade y ver como esta divertida levantaba las cejas, esto hiso que Tori se sintiera el doble de nerviosa y Cat lo noto.

-profesor ¿no puedo yo ser la pareja de Tori?

-Lo lamento Cat pero las parejas no pueden ser cambiadas.

-Oh entiendo.

Un "lo lamento" dicho de Cat hacia Tori y un "Gracias" junto con una sonrisa que a todas luces se veía que era falsa, pero este hecho no parecía notarlo Cat o si lo hacia prefería ignorarlo, fueron las palabras inaudibles que Jade pudo leer en sus respectivos labios, ella no sabía porque pero al ver esa sonrisa tan falsa en Tori le molestaba mucho, y a la vez sentía de nuevo esas molestas ganas de llorar que muchas veces le llego a atacar algunas noches después de tener aquellos sueños, estaba claro odiaba esa sonrisa, prefería mil veces ver molestia en Tori a ver esa melancolía que tanto le afectaba.

Una semana ya había pasado desde que se les había asignado realizar aquella actividad juntos, en toda esa semana Tori se encontraba muy nerviosa más que todo, cuando le tocaba practicar la escena con Jade, ya que esta había insistido en ser ella la atacante en la práctica y no al revés, las practicas procuraban siempre hacerlas en algún salón después de clase y siempre con la compañía o de Beck o de Cat cosa que le aliviaba bastante, puesto que ella no se sentía preparada para estar a solas con Jade por lo menos todavía no.

Toda esa semana Jade sin el conocimiento de nadie se encontraba urdiendo un plan, para dejar a Tori mal frente a toda la clase, y de una vez por todas quitársela de encima, ya que en todo el tiempo que Tori se encontraba en Hollywood arts hacía de todo por llevarse bien con ella, siempre sonriendo con esa sonrisa falsa que en verdad ya le estaba molestando, quería verla furiosa y como un extra quizá quitarse el malestar que la misma le causaba.

El día de la presentación en la clase había comenzado, Tori se encontraba súper nerviosa puesto que temía que algo saliera mal, en el escenario Andre se encontraba practicando su escena con su compañera estrellándose al finalizar contra una mesa de utilería.

-Muy bien el siguiente grupo Tori y Jade

Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus puestos y se dirigieron hacia el escenario.

-Antes de empezar es necesario que sepan que si sienten que algo va mal digan la palabra de seguridad, la misma será mantequilla ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-respondieron Jade y Tori a la vez mientras Tori se colocaba una peluca falsa de abuela y Jade se colocaba un pasamontañas para imitar un ratero, para luego darle inicio a la escena.

-Que bien se siente venir del bingo-decía una Tori encorvada imitando a una abuelita que venia del bingo.

-Deme su dinero señora-Brincaba Jade detrás de Tori.

-Te daré algo mas-a lo que Tori como la escena que habían practicado toda la semana sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, fingió darle con el bastón.

-Mantequilla-Gritaba una Jade al punto del llanto tapándose el ojo, y al destaparlo mostrando sangre en su ojo.

Toda la clase en pleno fue hacia donde estaba Jade para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, mientras que Tori se encontraba viendo la sangre en el rostro de Jade totalmente petrificada del susto y metida en un doloroso recuerdo

Flash back

 _-Tori por favor escúchame las cosas no son como tú crees-Una jade desesperada trataba de hablar con una molesta Tori_

 _-No necesito que me expliques nada es más que obvio lo que pasa, vete con el si quieres a mi déjame en paz-Tori hablaba a los gritos_

 _-Tori así no son las cosas-Jade la tomo del brazo_

 _-SUELTAME-gritaba una furica Tori empujando a Jade y corriendo_

 _-Tori esper….._

 _Sus sentidos captando el sonido de unos neumáticos rechinando en el asfalto caliente, y sangre mucha sangre_

 _Fin flash back_

-NOOOOO fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa-Tori allí en medio de la clase se tomó con ambas manos los cabellos a la vez que caía de rodillas al suelo y lágrimas fluían de su rostro sin poder contenerlas y repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

De inmediato Cat en conjunto con André levantaron a Tori y sin darle tiempo a nadie de si quiera preguntar se llevaron a Tori del salón,( quedándose Beck aunque preocupado al lado de Jade prefiriendo dejar el asunto en manos de Cat y André), dejando a todos absolutamente preocupados, siendo Jade aun sin ella poder creérselo la que más angustiada estaba con respecto a todo el asunto, no entendía que rayos pudo pasarle a Tori para que reaccionara así de esa manera.

Dos días habían pasado desde el incidente y Tori no había puesto un pie en la escuela, y eso de algún modo la hacía sentir muy mal, a través de Cat pudo enterarse que el ataque de pánico que sufrió Tori, gracias a Lane y a unos medicamentos se le pudo controlar pero que la misma había sido enviada a casa hasta que esta se sintiera bien, Jade de algún modo se sentía culpable por lo que le paso a Tori su intención solo había sido molestarla no lastimarla de verdad.

-Cat necesito pedirte un favor

-Dime jadey

-Por casualidad sabes donde vive Vega

-Si porque ¿extrañas a Tori? Porque yo también la extraño mucho

-Que, no yo solo necesito preguntarle algo importante y no puedo esperar hasta que esté bien.

Así Cat le indico la dirección a Jade y la misma se dispuso a ir hasta la casa de Tori, pero a medida que avanzaba algo raro sucedía con Jade de cierta manera sentía un dejavu muy grande al pasar por esas calles y como si su instinto se lo indicara se aparcó frente a una casa, extrañada por esto reviso la dirección que Cat le indico siendo esta sorprendentemente la casa de Tori, Jade tomando valor se dispuso a bajar del auto y tocar la puerta, siendo abierta por Tori quien sorprendida la veía detrás de unas gafas que de cierta forma le hacían recordar algo pero en ese momento ella no sabía que, saliendo de sus pensamientos se dispuso a hablar.

-Vega yo quería saber cómo estabas

-Estoy mejor gracias por preguntar Jade

-Vega yo… no fue verdad

-Que no fue verdad-preguntaba una confundida Tori

-Lo de mi ojo morado tu…tu nunca me pegaste-Jade no podía ver a Tori a los ojos y por una razón desconocida sentía sus mejillas arder

-Quieres decir que jamás te toque

-Así es Vega yo, yo….-pero antes de que Jade pudiera responder se vio envuelta en los brazos de Tori y pudo sentir como esta hundía su cara en su hombro y este de a poco se iba mojando y de alguna forma no se sentía mal el tener a Tori abrazándola al contrario se sentía tan confortante y tibio

-Me alegro saberlo Jade, no te preocupes acepto tus disculpas.-decía Tori limpiándose las lágrimas y separándose de Jade

-Como sabias que me iba a disculpar

-Yo bueno este –Tori se encontraba muy nerviosa mirando a jade a los ojos.

Ambas se encontraron mirándose cara a cara ambas perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra, Jade levantando su mano para tocar el rostro de Tori con mucha curiosidad haciendo que esta cierre los ojos y solo sintiendo la caricia dada a su rostro

-Tori muero de hambre

Ante el grito de Trina, ambas regresaron de golpe a la realidad.

-Debo irme Vega nos vemos en clase

-Si tienes razón yo mejor término la cena o no habrá quien aguante a Trina solo cuídate mucho Jade

-Tú también Vega

Ya al estar en su auto y antes de entrar en él se observó la mano que momentos antes uso para acariciar el rostro de Tori recordando la agradable sensación que sintió en su mano al hacerlo y mirando hacia la puerta donde segundos antes estaba Tori parada hablando para sí misma

-¿Quién eres Vega? ¿Por qué me haces sentir cosas diferentes cuando estas cerca?-para luego entrar en su auto y dirigirse a su hogar.

* * *

Agradezco a aquellos que me dejan sus review me animan a seguir escribiendo espero que este capitulo te haya servido para aclararte un poco Kikagaray, espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fic


	5. Chapter 5

Buenos dias, tardes y noche a quien me lee me disculpo de verdad por el retraso pero de verdad no había tenido cabeza para escribir, un familiar mio murió y pues no me llegaba la inspiración para continuar pero ya regreso por cierto la melodía que sale en este capitulo es la misma que el titulo de este fic si no mal recuerdo aparece en la película de crepúsculo la cual pueden oír en este enlace watch?v=OAtov0mGhRk solo copien y peguen después de escribir la dirección de youtube

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde el incidente en las clases de pelea falsa, y Tori no había puesto un pie en todo ese tiempo en Hollywood arts, y aunque por fuera Jade se mostraba tranquila y despreocupada, por dentro se sentía por algún motivo vacía, como si de la nada una parte de ella ya no estuviera, pero algo que molestaba un poco a Jade es el hecho que ninguno de sus amigos parecían preocupados por ella, ni siquiera Cat o André, y aunque le costaba un poco admitirlo si extrañaba un poco a Tori con sus atenciones para con ella.

-¿Porque no la llamas Jade?

Fue la frase con la que Jade fue recibida en la mañana, por parte de Beck y aun cuando ella tenía una idea general de que se refería prefirió ignorar el tema.

-No sé de qué hablas Beck.-Hablaba Jade a la vez que sacaba las cosas de su casillero.

Beck que se encontraba a su lado recostado de su casillero cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y con calma y paciencia le respondió a Jade.

-Sé que sabes a lo que me refiero Jade, te conozco

Ante estas palabras Jade se detuvo de sacar las cosas de su casillero y le dirigió a Beck una dura mirada.

-Tú no me conoces Beckett.

-Lo hago y porque lo hago sé que la extrañas, lo veo en tu mirada.

Jade solo volteo su mirada y siguió hurgando dentro de su casillero buscando aquello que le faltaba pero a la vez hablando

-A ver según tu genio que es lo que hay en mi mirada

Beck sonrió debido a que el sabia como era el carácter de Jade y ella no era una persona que diera su brazo torcer tan fácilmente, sin embargo era curiosa pero no le gustaba que la gente lo supiera, y cuando algo verdaderamente le importaba se hacia la desentendida con el tema, para que la gente en realidad no viera que en realidad las ansias la mataban, sabiendo que lo mejor era responder con sinceridad así lo hizo

-Tristeza

Jade permaneció un momento dentro de su casillero antes de sacar la cabeza de este y cerrarlo, para dirigirle una mirada fría a Beck, caminar hacia el apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho antes de hablar.

-Yo no extraño a Vega entendiste-y sin esperar respuesta alguna de él se apresuró a ir hasta su clase, dejando solo a Beck en los pasillos.

-Que terca eres Jade de verdad no te das cuenta -Tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia su siguiente clase que compartía con todos sus amigos.

Ya dentro del salón todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando por la llegada de su loco profesor amante de los cocos siendo el único asiento libre el de Tori el cual se encontraba dos asientos a la derecha de Jade, está en varias ocasiones miraba hacia su dirección, a lo que Beck que se encontraba sentado a su lado se dio cuenta y decidió molestarla un poco, colocando su barbilla sobre su mano la cual se encontraba apoyada sobre su mesa hablo.

-Si tanto te preocupa deberías llamarla.

Jade solo se limitó a mirarlo fulminándolo con la mirada

-Otra vez con lo mismo ya te lo dije Becket, a mí no me preocupa ni extraño a Vega-Jade decía todo esto a través de los dientes conteniendo las ganas de gritarle frente a todos en la clase, y es que ella en el fondo sabía que Beck tenía razón pero no quería admitirlo ni a él ni a ella misma.

Beck solo se limitó a sonreír a Jade de forma cómplice como si el supiera algo que ella no y eso la molesto si era posible aún mas

-Porque diablos estas sonriendo acaso crees que soy un payaso.

-No, solo me pareció curiosa tu respuesta yo jamás mencione el nombre de Tori.

-Quien diablos dijo que yo estaba hablando de Vega.

-Acabas de mencionarla Jade.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Está bien Jade si no estás preocupada por Tori porque estabas mirando hacia su puesto cada 30 segundos.

-Yo no estaba viendo hacia el puesto de Vega solo me aseguraba que Sikowits no me sorprendiera entrando por la ventana-mencionaba Jade tercamente cruzando sus brazos y sus piernas.

-Lo que tú digas Jade-Beck se dio cuenta que ya era inútil seguir discutiendo con Jade esta era muy terca cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza nadie más que ella podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Buenos días clase-Mencionaba Sikowits entrando por la ventana de aquel salón a lo que Jade, le sonrió prepotentemente hacia Beck para mostrarle que ella tenía razón, Beck solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-El día de hoy les traigo unas maravillosas noticias clase-frente a estas palabras dichas por Sikowits todos los alumnos permanecieron en total silencio, esperando expectantes a lo que su loco profesor tenía que decir, puesto que este siempre tenía algo interesante que comentar.

-A final de mes…-Sikowits fue interrumpido porque la puerta del salón de clase fue abierta entrando una muy agitada Tori

-Lo siento mucho Sikowits Trina me dejo y tuve que venir por mi propia cuenta.

-No te preocupes Tori, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

-Si gracias por preocuparte-decía Tori lanzando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien por favor siéntate

Tori se apresuró a ocupar su asiento, e inconscientemente Jade dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro de la cual ni ella misma fue consiente.

-Vaya Vega y yo que estaba contenta porque no te había visto estos últimos días, ahora me arruinaste mi perfecta semana-Jade esperaba que Tori se ofendiera pero al observarla se dio cuenta que esta la observa con una linda sonrisa en su rostro que ocasiono que ella sin siquiera poder evitarlo ruborizarse, volteando su rostro para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero Beck con una sonrisa triste se había dado cuenta.

-Bien chicos como les venía diciendo al final de mes se celebrara una presentación especial para conmemorar que la escuela cumple 50 años desde su fundación, a este importante evento asistirán importantes personas tanto del medio audiovisual como musical, es una gran oportunidad para su futuro si los logran impresionar, piensen en ello y al final de la otra semana por favor háganme saber su opinión para inscribirlos –Dicho esto Sikowits procedió a continuar con su clase una vez sus alumnos se calmaron de su euforia inicial.

Ya la mitad de las clases se habían terminado, todos los chicos se encontraban sentados en su mesa habitual preparándose para comer su almuerzo siendo Jade la única que faltaba junto con Beck ya que ambos se encontraban todavía comprado sus alimentos.

-¿Ustedes van a participar?-preguntaba un ansioso André.

-Si yo planeo participar con Rex.

-Solo no me avergüences hermano esa será mi oportunidad para encontrar lindas muñecas.

-Como si eso fuera posible eres una marioneta-Decía Jade que venía llegando junto con Beck para sentarse a comer.

-Jade a él no le gusta que le digan marioneta.

-Tranquilo Rob si quieres puedes tener una cita conmigo si tan celosa estas muñeca.

Jade se levantó para agarrar a Rex y lanzarlo lo más lejos posible de la mesa

-Rexxxx-gritaba un angustiado Robbie detrás de su amigo.

-Mucho mejor.

-Jade-le decía con advertencia Beck.

Pero cuando Jade iba a replicarle una risa la detuvo era Tori quien se estaba riendo con muchas ganas incluso las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse de sus ojos de la risa, y Jade pudo sentir dentro de ella un agradable calor al verla así de contenta.

-Lo siento mucho es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que veía eso.

-A que te refieres Vega esta es la primera vez desde que llegaste que lanzo a Rex.

Todos en la mesa de repente se quedaron callados no sabiendo que decir incluidos Robbie y Rex que ya habían llegado de nuevo a la mesa, Tori se encontraba estática sin saber que decir solo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, mientras que Jade prácticamente la fulminaba con la mirada esperando su respuesta.

-¿Jadey ya pensaste que vas hacer para la presentación a final de mes?-Hablaba Cat tratando de distraer la atención de Jade de Tori, al parecer funcionando ya que esta volteo hacia Cat para responderle haciendo que Tori suspirara de alivio por la metida de pata que había hecho, siendo consolada por Robbie y André que eran los que se encontraban a su lado ambos colocando su mano en su espalda.

-No Cat yo no creo que vaya a participar.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo ganas de participar, pero si tú vas a participar yo te apoyaré, ¿tú vas a participar Beck?

En eso un grupo de chicas de grados diferentes se acercan donde Beck preguntándole si le gustaría participar con ellas en la presentación al final de mes estelarizando una obra escrita por una de ellas.

-Ve con ellas Beck.

-¿Estas segura Jade?

-Si

-Está bien ya escucharon chicas soy todo suyo.

Jade solo se limitó a rodar los ojos

-¿Estas bien Jade?-preguntaba una preocupada Tori

-Si ¿porque Vega?

-Aceptaste que Beck participara con esas chicas en una obra.

-Aja y.

-¿No estas celosa?

-Noop, porque debería estarlo.

-No se será porque el primer día me reclamaste porque choque con el.

-Eso era diferente.

-Diferente porque.

-Ese no es tu problema-menciono Jade comiendo su burrito anunciando de este modo que la conversación llegaba a su fin, puesto que ni ella misma sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Tori y tú no vas a participar -preguntaba Cat a Tori.

-No creo que participe.

-¿porque no Morenaza? tienes una gran voz y he escuchado que sabes tocar muy bien el piano.

-Exageras un poco André apenas y se lo básico además no me siento preparada para cantar lo de la presentación para entrar fue solo suerte de principiante.

-Por lo menos eres consiente que eres mala cantando Vega.

Tori solo se limitó a negar con su cabeza sin ganas de querer discutir con Jade.

Ya cuando el almuerzo estaba por terminar el grupo de chicas de antes se acercó de nuevo a Beck

-Beck disculpa que te molestemos de nuevo pero nos gustaría que pudieras practicar con nosotras a la hora de la salida para poder ver si los personajes están bien definidos y eso.

-Claro no hay problema, quisieras acompañarme Jade.

-lo que sea.

Así la otra mitad de las clases terminaron y Jade decidió quedarse a acompañar a Beck ya que no le apetecía volver a su vacío hogar, prefería tener algo de compañía aunque no quería admitirlo, ya eran las 6:00pm y Jade veía que la práctica iba para largo, ya aburrida y con un poco de somnolencia, decidió salir al patio donde ella sabía que se encontraba una máquina expendedora de café, saliendo por la puerta trasera, una vez comprado su café decidió volver a entrar pero por la puerta de entrada, debido a que la gran mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus hogares y pocos eran los que se encontraban practicando, el colegio permanecía casi en total silencio, así que Jade tomando su café procedió a caminar de nuevo rumbo hacia el teatro caja negra, pero algo hiso que se detuviera a mitad de camino justo en las escaleras que se dirigían hacia el segundo piso.

Era una melodía de piano, no era raro que muchas veces los estudiantes se quedaran a practicar canciones y melodías hasta tarde en los muchos salones de música con los que contaba el colegio, pero había algo en esa melodía que le impedía ignorarla, así que siguiendo su impulso y alimentando su curiosidad Jade decidió subir hasta el segundo piso e investigar quien tocaba tan hermosa melodía.

Ya en el segundo piso Jade camino lentamente hacia la puerta del salón de música que se encontraba medio abierta, escuchando con más claridad sin saber todavía quién era el autor dela melodía, ya que desde ese ángulo no se podía ver el piano, sin ella esperarlo y quererlo una gran tristeza y congoja se apodero de ella con cada nota que la extraña persona tocaba, siendo esta transmitida a través de una solitaria lagrima que se extendió por su rostro, cerrando los ojos y pegando su espalda a la pared al lado de la puerta decidió terminar de escuchar la canción sin interrumpir a su autor.

Una vez la canción termino Jade curiosa limpio sus lágrimas para que la persona dentro no viera que su canción le toco el corazón y al entrar al salón quedo sorprendida de quien había tocado tan bella melodía

-Vega-fue la palabra que Jade pudo susurrar

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que toman parte de su tiempo para leer esta pequeña idea que un día nació en mi cabeza, gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, por seguirla y ponerla en favoritos gracias


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos mis lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que espero sigan disfrutando, tengo buenas noticias y es posible que dentro de unas horas les suba el siguiente capitulo ya los demás los iré subiendo en la semana les recuerdo que Victorius no me pertenece.

* * *

Al entrar al salón Jade hizo un poco de ruido al abrir las puertas del salón ruido que hizo que Tori se sobresaltara un poco.

-Jade casi me matas de un susto.

-Y eso que fue.

-Bueno quiero decir que me asustaste tanto que casi me matas.

-Eso no la melodía que estabas tocando.

-Ah eso, no es nada especial.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no sabías tocar bien el piano Vega.

-No se tocarlo bien Jade esta es prácticamente la única melodía que se tocar bien.

Jade de a poco se acercó a donde Tori se encontraba sentada, para ella también tomar asiento al lado de Tori y sin darse cuenta dejando su café sobre un taburete que se encontraba al lado del piano.

-Deberías tocarla en el evento, no es que a mí me importe.

-No, aunque quisiera no podría.

-Y porque no.

Tori observando las teclas decidió hablar

-No está completa jamás le escribí una letra.

-Eso no es problema puedes terminarla te aseguro que mucha gente quisiera oírla.

-Gracias por tu interés Jade, pera esta iba a ser una canción para alguien muy especial para mí-Tori mencionaba con una sonrisa triste

Y Jade ante la mención de una persona especial para Tori sintió celos dentro de ella, pero de inmediato trato de alejar esa sensación dentro de ella, molestándola.

-Vaya y quien es el perdedor que tienes de pareja.

Tori solo se limitó a sonreír tristemente

-Tenía Jade, ella ya no es mi novia.

-Vaya así que la santa Tori resulto que le gustan las mujeres.

Tori solo reía por lo bajo

-No sé si me gustan las mujeres Jade, solo sé que a ella la quise y la quiero mucho.

Jade no quería parecer entrometida pero algo dentro de ella le picaba para preguntarle a Tori sobre este alguien especial que la hacía decir aquellas palabras de amor.

-Y porque no la invitas a Hollywood arts quizá si escucha tu canción puedas volver a conquistarla.

-Eso es imposible Jade mi ángel ya no puede estar conmigo.

-¿Ángel?-ante la mención de esa palabra Jade podía sentir una sensación de dejá vu muy fuerte haciendo que se quedara perdida en sus pensamientos, Tori dándose cuenta de ello le pregunto.

-¿Estas bien Jade?

-No es nada Vega.

Por un momento el silencio rodeo el lugar, Tori seguía observando las teclas del piano a la vez que las acariciaba dibujando una sonrisa nostálgica hablo.

-A ella le encantaba tocar el piano, podía pasar horas tocándolo la misma cantidad de horas que yo usaba para escucharla y admirarla, al hacerlo irradiaba una luz casi mágica que me llenaba el alma y me hacia sonreír-mencionaba Tori cerrando los ojos y dibujando una alegre sonrisa misma que no duro mucho en su rostro-Pero su luz se extinguió, así como sus alas se quebraron.

Al concluir su monologo Tori levanto la vista hacia Jade mostrando su todavía presente sonrisa triste y melancólica y Jade pudo percibir en esos iris color chocolate el dolor y la angustia, La curiosidad mataba a Jade, quería saber quién era esta persona que hacía que Tori compusiera tan bella melodía pero que a la vez hiciera que su mirada fuera la más triste de todas las miradas que haya podido observar hasta ahora, Jade temiendo lo peor pregunto con cautela.

-¿Murió?

Tori dando un suspiro triste respondió-No, no murió a mi ángel le sucedió algo peor que la muerte.

-Que puede ser peor que la muerte.

-El olvido-Mencionaba Tori sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Jade.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en aquel salón pero no era la clase de silencio incomodo al contrario era un silencio acogedor. Jade veía como un pequeño mechón de cabello de Tori se escapaba de su cabeza y caía sobre sus ojos, sin romper el contacto visual alargo su mano para recoger ese delicado cabello y colocarlo detrás de su oreja, pero al tocar la suave piel de Tori su mano sintió una calidez y una corriente eléctrica que ella no recordaba sentir y se sentía tan bien, que decidió dejarla allí un rato contemplando como Tori parecía disfrutar de aquella sutil caricia puesto que apoyo su cabeza en su palma moviéndola ligeramente, mientras cerraba los ojos, y por un breve instante tanto Jade como Tori fueron felices sin ellas darse cuenta, una disfrutando de un momento que quizá no se volvería a repetir y grabando en su mente aquellos preciosos segundos, la segunda con una duda muy grande dentro de su corazón, puesto que esa felicidad que ella sentía por dentro no recordaba haberla sentido de esa manera jamás, además que las sensación de dejá vu dentro de Jade era muy fuerte.

-No sé porque Vega, llámame loca si quieres pero siento como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido, este momento este lugar, nosotras.

Ante esta declaración Tori abrió los ojos sorprendida será que era posible que Jade lo recordara, pero eso era imposible, el miedo y la incertidumbre se sembraron en los ojos de Tori siendo captados por Jade , pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle que le causaba tanto miedo las puertas del salón de clase fueron abiertas abruptamente mostrando a Beck que se encontraba del otro lado de la misma, haciendo que Jade soltara de inmediato el rostro de Tori y a la vez sonrojándose, como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo vergonzoso.

-Oh aquí estabas Jade te estuve buscando por toda la escuela pensé que te habías ido-Beck no se había dado cuenta con quien estaba Jade hasta que después de terminar de hablar se fijó.

-Oh lo lamento ¿interrumpo algo?

-No te preocupes Beck que no interrumpes nada-mencionaba Tori aliviada de haber pasado ese mal momento.

-Bueno es algo tarde si quieren puedo llevarla a las dos hasta sus casas.

-Muchas gracias Beck iba a irme con Trina, estaba esperando que me avisara para irme con ella, pero viendo que aún no me responde supongo que otra vez se olvidó de mí así que aceptare tu oferta.

Así tanto Tori como Jade se levantaron de las sillas Jade tomando el café que antes había olvidado pero viendo que este se había enfriado decidió votarlo, pero ya a mitad de camino Tori se dio cuenta que había olvidado las llaves de su casa y decidió volver al salón, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido y que ese día era una noche de luna llena siendo el piano iluminado por la luz que esta reflejaba en sus teclas haciendo que Tori se detuviera en el marco de la puerta y admirara el momento cerrando los ojos y recordando.

Flasch back

 _Era tarde y Tori se había metido al salón de música, había ido hasta Hollywood arts a acompañar a Jade a una audición, de una obra en la que Jade quería participar ya que la comunidad estaba invitada a realizar audiciones también y Tori quería darle apoyo moral, pero al momento de ingresar le dijeron que solo la que realizaría la audición podía entrar ya que un acompañante la podía distraer, así que Tori decidió recorrer los pasillos de la escuela mientras esperaba encontrándose con ese salón de música y ese hermoso piano de cola color negro en el fondo iluminado por la luz de la luna haciéndolo ver mágico , y curiosa se acercó y se sentó, y trato de tocar sin éxito en el piano._

 _-Jade lo hace ver más fácil de lo que es-después de varios intentos fallidos decidió desistir-es inútil jamás podre tocarlo._

 _-Solo es cuestión de practica Tori._

 _-Jade casi me matas de un susto._

 _Jade solo se podía reír de la reacción de Tori-lo lamento no quería asustarte pero es que te veías tan concentrada que no te quise interrumpir._

 _Así Jade se dirigió hasta su lado pidiéndole que tocara de nuevo haciendo que Tori lo volviera hacer, pero viendo que lo estaba haciendo mal procedió a dejarlo_

 _-Ves soy súper mala con el piano._

 _-No lo haces tan mal mira solo debes practicar estas notas así-le indicaba Jade tomando asiento junto a Tori y tocándola para mostrárselas._

 _-Ahora es tu turno._

 _Pero Tori se encontraba súper nerviosa por la cercanía de Jade y termino tocando las notas mal, Jade queriendo ayudarla se levantó de su puesto y se puso a su espalda tomando sus manos y tocando las teclas a la vez, pero empezó a notar que las manos de Tori temblaban._

 _-¿Que sucede Tori tienes frio?-le susurraba Jade al oído a Tori._

 _Tori solo podía negar con la cabeza-so…solo me pones nerviosa que estés tan cerca nada mas-mencionaba Tori totalmente roja._

 _-¿En serio?-preguntaba una burlona Jade ella ya sospechaba de los sentimientos de la latina para con ella, y es que Tori era demasiado evidente, pero jade necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios._

 _-y eso porque será-mencionaba Jade a la vez que la hacía girar en su asiento quedando de frente las dos._

 _-Pues es por…porque tú me gustas Jade y mucho, más allá de una simple amistad, no es más que un simple gusto yo te amo._

 _Ante estas palabras Jade solo se pudo sonrojar jamás pensó que escuchar esas hermosas palabras saliendo de los dulces labios de Tori causaran tanta felicidad en su ser._

 _-Yo…yo sé que quizá tu no sien…-Pero Tori no pudo completar la frase puesto que había recibido un dulce beso por parte de Jade y solo pudo dejarse llevar por el momento_

 _-Yo también te amo Tori-menciono Jade antes de lanzarse a dar otro beso a Tori._

Fin flash back

-Vega vienes o te quedas

Saliendo de su trance Tori entro al salón para recuperar sus llaves e irse.

-Ya voy Jade.

Una vez dejaron a Tori en su hogar Beck llevo a Jade hasta el suyo.

-Jade ¿estás bien?

-Si porque lo preguntas.

-Has estado muy callada.

-No es nada Beck solo estoy muy cansada.

-Bueno mira ya llegamos hasta tu casa buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-decía Jade dándole un beso en los labios a Beck de despedida, pero ella noto que ese beso no le transmitía nada a diferencia del simple contacto que tuvo con Tori hace un rato en el salón de música.

Ya dentro de su hogar Jade se dirigió hacia su habitación no sin antes saludar a su padre que cosa más rara se encontraba en su hogar, ya dentro de su habitación se dirigió al baño de este donde procedió a darse una ducha caliente, lavarse los dientes y prepararse para ir a dormir, de regreso en su habitación se dirigió hasta su cama y se metió entre las tibias sabanas, pero los minutos pasaban y Jade no podía dormir no importaba cuantas vueltas diera sobre la cama, así los minutos se volvieron horas y Jade seguía sin poder dormir, la melodía que había escuchado la tenía grabada dentro de su cerebro repitiéndose una y otra vez como un radio descompuesto, puesto que se había grabado a fuego cada nota de aquella melodía.

Viendo que le era imposible dormir Jade decidió bajar y prepararse una taza de café eso siempre le ayudaba a dormir, una vez echa regreso a su habitación pero al hacerlo noto el piano que tenía en la habitación cubierta por una tela, desde que había tenido el accidente no se había aventurado a tocar nada en él, puesto que sintió que perdió la inspiración, pero viendo que la melodía se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza decidió intentarlo una vez más, tal vez así podría dormir tranquila.

Terminándose su taza de café y dejándola sobre su buró se apresuró a quitar la tela que cubría el piano sentándose en el taburete frente a él y levantando la tapa que cubría sus teclas, antes de tocar la melodía decidió probar las teclas para ver si este sonaba bien, una vez terminado de comprobar las teclas y el sonido, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y tocar las teclas pero cuando iba a hacerlo se dio cuenta que no podía

-Esto es estúpido y cerrando la tapa y cubriendo de nuevo el piano se acostó a dormir

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que me sigue y me comentan

Kikagaray: recuerda que al principio de la historia Jade se topa con Tori que le estaba frotando la camisa a Beck pero en cuanto , a cuanto olvido Jade te lo aclarare en los próximos capítulos no desesperes.


	7. Chapter 7

Lo prometido es deuda lamento no haberlo escrito un poco mas largo pero no quería saturar la historia, les pido paciencia ya que empiezo de nuev a trabajar y bueno sera mas que todo los viernes que pueda actualizar espero disfruten de la lectura Victorius ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece me disculp si hay algún error ortográfico.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Jade había llegado hasta Hollywood arts algo cansada por no poder dormir bien, estuvo dando mil vueltas en la cama hasta que por fin pudo pegar ojo, como todas las mañanas se apresuró a ir hasta su casillero pero por las prisas de salir rápido de su casa olvido comprar su café de la mañana.

-Buenos días Jade

Al oír aquella voz algo dentro de Jade se movió no se había podido quitar la melodía de la cabeza en toda la noche.

-que tienen de buenos Vega.

-Ten Jade –le decía Tori dándole un vaso de café.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Café negro y dos de azúcar como te gusta.

Jade tomo el vaso y se lo llevo a los labios probando el exquisito sabor del café entrar en su organismo, después de tomar otro sorbo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que al principio había pasado por alto.

-Como supiste que me gustaba el café así Vega-acusaba Jade a una nerviosa Tori.

-alguien me lo dijo-Hablaba Tori mirando hacia todos lados menos a jade.

-Quien-presionaba Jade le encantaba ver nerviosa a Tori aunque no lo admitiera.

Pero antes de que Tori pudiera responder algo la campana sonó, anunciando que ya debían entrar a clase así, Tori tomando sus cosas salió corriendo hacia su próxima clase que por alivio de ella no compartía con Jade, ya en el salón de clase Cat que veía esa clase con Jade se apresuró a hablar con ella.

-Oye Jadey ¿hoy tu papa va a estar en tu casa?

-No esta mañana antes de salir me dijo que posiblemente hoy no podía regresar de un viaje que tiene que hacer para atender a unos clientes ¿Por qué?

-Es que mis padres se van a llevar a mi hermano de vacaciones con un doctor y no van a poder llevarme y como no me gusta estar sola quería saber si podía ir hasta tu casa y hacer una pijamada.

La verdad era que la idea no le desagradaba del todo a Jade, en el fondo sabía que algo de compañía le pondría ir bien, así que decidió aceptar la propuesta de Cat.

-Está bien Cat te espero a la salida.

-Ya se y si le digo a Tori.

Ante la mención de la latina Jade se puso muy nerviosa por alguna razón no quería tenerla muy cerca ya le parecía muy raro lo del café en la mañana.

-No ni se te ocurra llamar a Vega.

-pero.

-No y si la invitas tus peluches conocerán a mis tijeras.

-Está bien jade-mencionaba una nerviosa Cat ante la posibilidad que sus amados peluches les pasara algo grave.

Así las clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente o algo nuevo que contar excepto por el hecho que Jade estuvo al pendiente de los movimientos de Tori no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de mirarla.

Ya a la salida jade decidió irse hasta su hogar en compañía de Cat la cual se encontraba muy emocionada puesto que casi nunca podían pasar tiempo juntas de esa manera.

-Muy bien Cat que es lo que te gustaría hacer-mencionaba Jade sentándose en el sofá de su casa.

-mmm déjame ver-Cat colocaba sus dedos en su barbilla pensando.

-por dios decídete rápido me van a salir raíces esperando.

-Qué tal si compramos sushi y vemos una película.

-Está bien, pero lo hubieras mencionado antes de llegar vamos-mencionaba Jade levantándose y tomando sus llaves.

-perdón Jadey.

-Como sea.

Así las dos chicas decidieron ir hasta el Nozu a pedir una ración de sushi para cada una.

-Oye Jadey por que no cantamos algo mientras esperamos la comida-le hablaba una entusiasta Cat ante la idea de cantar.

-No.

-Anda Jadey.

-Si digo que si dejaras de molestarme.

-Si.

Jade de mala se levantó de su asiento y empezó a cantar un karaoke con Cat debía admitir que la estaba pasando bien, ya cuando su pedido estuvo realizado se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la casa de Jade en donde después de una larga pelea decidieron ver una película el cadáver de la novia ya que era oscura como le gustaba a Jade y animada como le gustaba a Cat.

-Bien Cat ya es hora de dormir.

-Pero yo no tengo sueño Jadey.

-Pues ponte a contar ovejas o algo.

-Ya sé ¿porque no tocas algo en el piano?

-No.

-Porque no Jadey.

-Tu sabes porque Cat así que no molestes.

Para callar a Cat de su pedido Jade se metió al baño a realizar su rutina antes de acostarse bañarse, lavarse los dientes y cambiarse por una ropa mas cómoda, viendo que Cat también ya se había cambiado cuando esta salió del baño.

-Jadey pero antes tú siempre tocabas el piano para mí cada vez que no podía dormir.

Viendo que su plan de meterse al baño y tardar para que Cat olvidara lo del piano no funciono Jade hablo -Lo sé pero no me siento capaz de tocar el piano desde el accidente Cat-mencionaba Jade tomando asiento al lado de Cat en su cama.

-Vamos Jadey yo sé que puedes anda porfis si, solo inténtalo una vez y prometo no molestarte más.

-Ahhh está bien pero no me reclames si no sale bien.

-No importa Jadey.

Jade volvió a tomar asiento en el taburete frente al piano y respirando hondo decidió tratar de tocar alguna melodía, así estuvo un rato hasta que la melodía que escucho de Tori volvió a su mente y ya que estaba tratando de tocar de nuevo el piano porque no y así cerrando los ojos empezó a tocarla de memoria.

Cat que se encontraba muy alegre moviéndose de un lado para el otro en la cama de Jade se quedó de repente paralizada al escuchar la melodía que Jade estaba tocando, como era posible que Jade conociera aquella melodía.

De repente y en mitad de la canción algo empezó a sucederle a Jade por su mente frases e imágenes pasaban sin ningún orden aparente.

Flash back

 _-Pase lo que pase no importa que yo siempre voy a estar para ti asegurándome de que siempre seas feliz._

 _-yo solo seré verdaderamente feliz si te quedas a mi lado Tori._

 _-entonces me asegurare de estar siempre contigo mi ángel._

 _-eres toda una cursi lo sabias._

 _\- si pero aun así tú me amas._

 _…_ _.._

 _-Que estabas haciendo con el jade._

 _-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Beck es solo un amigo yo no lo amo yo solo te amo a ti._

 _-Así entonces porque no contestabas el teléfono._

 _\- lo había dejado en la cocina mientras hacia una tarea con él._

 _\- No me mientas._

 _\- Tori yo no tengo ningún motivo para mentirte acaso no me crees._

 _\- No, no te creo vete no quiero verte horita fuera._

 _-Tori por favor escúchame las cosas no son como tú crees._

 _-No necesito que me expliques nada es más que obvio lo que pasa, vete con el si quieres a mi déjame en paz-_

 _-Tori así no son las cosas._

 _-SUELTAME._

 _-Tori esper….._

 _Fin flash back_

Cat pudo ver con horror como de repente Jade en medio de la melodía empezaba a llorar y eso la preocupo.

-Jadey-trato Cat de llamarla pero Jade parecía en trance tocando la melodía, al terminarla esta se tomó la cabeza con las manos mientras empezaba a gritar y a temblar, Cat alarmada se levantó de inmediato de la cama para tratar de calmar a Jade.

-Jadey que pasa por favor me estas asustando.

Jade pareció reaccionar levantando la cabeza y mirando a Cat a los ojos con furia.

-Tu, tú lo sabias todo-gritaba una histérica Jade levantándose y tomando a Cat de los hombros.

-No.. no sé de qué hablas Jadey.

-Claro que lo sabes eres mi amiga porque no me lo dijiste-seguía gritando Jade.

-Me estás haciendo daño.

-Porque no me lo dijiste.

Cat viendo que era imposible hacer reaccionar a Jade le pego una fuerte bofetada que parecía que la hizo reaccionar.

-Lo lamento mucho Jadey tuve que hacerlo.

Jade solo se podía tomar el rostro con su mano miro hacia Cat y arrojándose a sus brazos empezó a llorar.

-Porque no me lo dijiste Cat- seguía repitiendo sollozando en los brazos de Cat.

-Ven sentémonos y hablemos Jadey.

Cat se llevó a Jade hasta la orilla de la cama y fue en busca de un vaso con agua para darle a Jade mismo que tomo y bebió completamente.

-¿Qué sucedió Jadey porque reaccionaste así?

-Es que yo recordé Cat-Jade llorando la miraba triste.

-Que recordaste Jadey.

-A Tori, porque no me lo dijiste, porque no me dijiste quien era Tori Cat.

-No te enojes conmigo Jadey ella me pidió que no te contara nada.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé si sea buena idea que sea yo quien te lo cuente.

-Por favor Cat lo necesito, necesito saber que paso, recuperar del todo mis recuerdos y si Tori es parte de ellos quiero saberlo, quiero saber porque cuando la veo siento esta opresión en el pecho tan fuerte, por favor Cat necesito saber quién es Tori en mi vida.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Solo algunos flashes de mi vida y Tori aparece en ellos, pero estoy muy confundida.

-Creo que es momento que sepas la verdad Jadey será mejor que te pongas cómoda, te contare lo que yo sé.


	8. Chapter 8

Que tengan un lindo dia, yas ea mañana tarde o noche aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de este fic muchas gracias por la aceptación que le han brindado

Victorius ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Ten Jadey-le ofrecía Cat a Jade un café con dos de azúcar antes de comenzar a exponer el relato que tantas veces intento decir, pero que sabía que aún no era el momento.

-Gracias Cat-respondio Jade desde la cama agradecía el gesto porque, trataba de mantenerse en calma pero la verdad era que moría de los nervios.

Tomando asiento en un sillón frente a Jade Cat soltó un suspiro antes de disponerse a hablar.

-Conocimos a Tori haber ya hace-mencionaba Cat mientras contaba con los dedos-hace 12 años.

Ante esa confesión por parte de Cat Jade se sorprendió abriendo grandes sus ojos.

-Tanto, como es eso posible yo no recuerdo nada de Tori.

-Recuerdas tu sueño Jadey ese que me contaste que tuviste a lo largo de este año.

-Sí que pasa con él, solo es un sueño tu misma me lo dijiste.

-Recuerdas lo que pasa en él.

-Creo que sí.

-Has un intento de recordar.

-Está bien aunque no veo que tiene que ver lo que me estas contando con mis sueños.

Jade cerró sus ojos para tratar de enfocarse mucho más en tratar de recordar aquel sueño.

-Nos encontrábamos tu y yo corriendo por un parque hacia una casa del árbol, yo subía primero al árbol y al hacerlo había una extraña niña con grandes anteojos ya adentro, yo peleaba con ella, pero al final terminábamos las tres jugando con ella hasta que se tuvo que ir pero mi sueño siempre termina cuando la niña va a presentarse, y siempre termino por despertarme sintiéndome rara.

Jade abrió los ojos luego de terminar de relatar su sueño a Cat y noto que esta tenía una enorme sonrisa pegada a su rostro

-Qué te pasa Cat.

-Vamos Jadey ¿en serio no te diste cuenta?

-¿De qué?

Cat viendo que esto no iba a ir para ningún lado se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba y se acercó al armario de Jade, allí abriendo un compartimiento secreto que ni Jade recordaba tener saco una caja de zapatos que tenía allí, luego se dirigió de nuevo al sillón donde abrió la caja busco un poco y tomando un objeto se lo entrego a Jade.

-Te suenan familiar Jadey

Jade tomo el objeto que Cat le había entregado, resultaba ser una foto, de esas que eran tomadas con cámaras de rollo, en ella se podía apreciar tres pequeñas niñas de cabello castaño, la que se encontraba en el medio tenía un pie en el suelo y el otro sobre la espalda de un niño, que claramente se encontraba llorando, mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho viendo a la cámara con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa prepotente, a su lado derecho se encontraba una pequeña niña sonriendo a la cámara pero con los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando, mientras sostenía con una de sus manos, un peluche de una jirafa de color morado y con la otra abrazaba la cintura de la niña que se encontraba en medio, al lado izquierdo se encontraba otra niña con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al igual que sus anteojos mientras pasaba el brazo derecho, por sobre los hombros de la niña que se encontraba en el medio, y con la otra mano hacia un símbolo de victoria hacia la cámara.

Jade observo atentamente la foto pudiendo reconociendo la figura del medio como suya a Cat como la niña que sostenía el peluche y la otra niña como la niña que salía en su sueño.

-Es la niña de mis sueños Cat, pero ¿cómo es posible?, pensé que solo eran sueños.

-Creo que lo que tenías eran recuerdos de tu pasado Jadey dime ¿logras reconocer a la niña de la foto?

Jade volvió a fijarse más detalladamente en la foto poniendo gran atención en la sonrisa de la niña y en los pómulos, le eran muy familiares y entonces recordó el incidente con Robbie y Rex y unió los puntos.

-Es vega-Mas como una pregunta hacia Cat era una confirmación para ella misma.

-Sí, recuerdo que ese día un chico se estaba metiendo conmigo quitándome mi jirafa y entre tú y Tori lograron quitárselo, fue gracioso ver como Tori saltaba a la espalda del chico, fue mi hermano quien nos tomó esa foto-mencionaba Cat muy divertida.

-Desde el día que nos conocimos las tres fuimos inseparables, siempre íbamos a la casa del árbol e inventábamos miles de aventuras.

-Tienes más fotos Cat-Mencionaba una entusiasmada Jade.

-Claro ten, estos son tus más preciados recuerdos es lo que siempre nos decías a Tori y a mí.

Jade en conjunto con Cat fueron observando las distintas fotos que estaban guardados en esa caja que ella no sabía que tenía guardada, con cada foto Cat le contaba una historia , de lo que estaba sucediendo ese mismo día, para Jade todo se veía tan irreal, puesto que no tenía recuerdos de muchos de esos eventos, sin embargo había otros en los que si recordaba, Jade no tardó en darse cuenta que los recuerdos que no estaban en su cabeza, eran aquella en los que ella y Tori salían y esto la hacía sentir un poco triste.

-No entiendo Cat.

-¿Que no entiendes Jadey?

-¿Por qué no puedo recordar ninguno de los momentos que viví con Tori y contigo?

-El accidente que tuviste Jadey fue muy fuerte, los médicos nos dijeron que tuviste mucha suerte de salir con vida, sin embargo esto causo que tuvieras amnesia retrograda nos dijo el médico.

-¿Amnesia qué?

-El no dijo que es un tipo de amnesia , que causa que no puedas recordar nada desde antes del accidente, que la forma más eficaz para ayudarte era que siguieras tu rutina diaria viendo a las personas a la que estabas acostumbrada de ver, y así poco a poco irías recordando.

-Me estas queriendo decir entonces que la única forma de recobrar todos mis recuerdos era estar en contacto con la gente con razón no puedo recordar a Vega en todo este año no la volví a ver y así se hace llamar mi amiga

-Por favor Jadey no juzgues a Tori sin antes saber toda la historia ella también sufrió mucho.

-Sufrió dices, de que si la que tuvo el accidente fui yo, si era mi amiga porque no estuvo conmigo-Mencionaba Jade ya perdiendo un poco los estribos.

-Jadey cálmate por favor, aún hay algo que no sabes.

-Y eso que puede ser.

-Cuando tenías 14 años te empezaste a dar cuenta que tus gustos eran diferentes a las otras chicas.

-Eso que tiene siempre he sabido que soy diferente, que ¿me empezó a gustar el color negro o algo así?

-No Jadey-tomando un suspiro Cat hablo nerviosamente ya que no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Jade-te diste cuenta que te atraían las chicas.

-¿Qué?, ¿me...me estás hablando en serio Cat?

-Si Jadey, recuerdo que cuando nos lo contaste a Tori y a mí, estabas muy asustada de nuestra reacción ya que temías que te dejáramos de hablar, pero fue Tori quien te abrazo y te dijo que lo que sentías no era nada malo, y que ella también nos tenía que confesar que le pasaba lo mismo así que no te tenías que sentir mal, recuerdo que ese día las tres hicimos pijamada y prometimos estar para la otra sin importar que.

Saliendo de su asombro Jade hablo-y por lo que veo a alguien se le olvido esa promesa verdad.

-Te equivocas Jadey, Tori no ha dejado de cumplir su promesa.

-Bien ok sigue con la historia, eso explica porque cuando estoy con Beck a veces me siento incomoda.

-Luego de eso nuestra amistad creció aún más llegándonos a convertir en mejores amigas las tres, nos escuchábamos y hacíamos todo juntas, pero en cierto punto me empecé a dar cuenta que las miradas que ustedes dos se lanzaban no eran de simple amistad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ustedes se gustaban Jade

-Co…como, ¿a mí? gustarme Vega.

-Sí, incluso no me sorprendió cuando oficialmente se volvieron novias, es más estaba muy emocionada-Cat hablaba muy emocionada.

-Que-Grito de repente Jade.

-Jadey no necesitas gritar puedo oírte perfectamente-decía Cat tapándose momentáneamente las orejas.

Jade estaba en completo shock nunca en toda su vida o por lo menos que ella recordara una noticia la había descolocado tanto, ella se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, Cat solo podía observarla preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

Jade de espaldas a ella se acercó a la ventana, y levanto un dedo en señal para que le diera un momento antes de hablar, Cat entendiendo la seña decidió esperar, dentro de la cabeza de Jade ella trataba de procesar la información que Cat le había dado, ¿qué Vega y ella eran novias?, ¿eso era tan siquiera posible?, se puso a pensar en Tori y en las sensaciones que esta le causaba desde el momento que puso un pie en Hollywoods arts y se dio cuenta que no solo era posible, sino que también era muy posible que aun ese sentimiento estuviera allí, pero aún no estaba del todo convencida es que era demasiado irreal, retirándose de la ventana se acercó de nuevo a la cama donde se sentó y posando sus manos sobre su cabeza hablo.

-¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo Cat?

-Te lo juro Jadey es más si no me crees aquí tengo la prueba ten.

Cat le había pasado a Jade una cámara digital más concretamente en un video al cual Jade le dio play y se dispuso a observarlo.

En el video se podía observar lo que parecía la toma de una cocina, Jade pudo adivinar fácilmente que era la cocina de la casa de Cat

-Aquí no hay nada más que tu cocina Cat, que se supone tengo que ver.

-No seas impaciente sigue observando.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones Jade siguió observando la toma de la cocina, y de repente se oyó el ruido de la puerta de la cocina al abrirse y música proviniendo de algún lugar, la cual dejo de sonar cuando se oyó la puerta cerrarse, Jade supuso que se encontraban en una fiesta en la casa de Cat, la cámara se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que no se sabía quién había entrado hasta que la persona entro en el ángulo de la cámara, y era nada más y nada menos que Tori quien se encontraba buscando en todos los estantes de la cocina.

-me pregunto ¿si yo fuera Cat donde guardaría las frituras? ah ya se.

-Y abriendo un estante que se encontraba frente a la cámara saco un montón de frituras que en seguida empezó a llenar en distintos envases, Tori de repente se puso a cantar una canción y a bailar mientras hacía esto sin darse cuenta que la otra puerta de la cocina, (la que conectaba al patio) había sido abierta y cerrada de nuevo siendo sorprendida por unas pálidas manos a sus espaldas haciendo a Tori gritar.

-Me gusta más cuando gritas mi nombre Tori-hablaba Jade directamente al oído de Tori-pero como ambas se encontraban cerca de la cámara se podía oír perfectamente.

Ante esto Tori se sonrojo profundamente y dándose la vuelta la confronto.

-Jade no digas esas cosas haces que me sonroje.

-Lo se Tori pero es que me encanta verte sonrojada, sabes hace que te veas el doble de linda.

-Gra…gracias Jade, estoy feliz que hayas podido venir, pensé que tu castigo duraría más tiempo.

-Ya me conoces

-¿Te escapaste de nuevo?

-No iba a perderme la fiesta de mi mejor amiga, ni tampoco la oportunidad de contemplar a mi hermosa novia-Jade mencionaba con una enorme sonrisa feliz mientras atraía a Tori mas hacia su cuerpo.

Después dices que la cursi soy yo

-Y lo eres pero basta de hablar porque no mejor me regalas uno de tus dulces besos que tanto me encantan.

-Claro que si mi ángel no sabes cuánto te amo.

-y yo a ti Tori.

Así ambas se fusionaron en un tierno beso el cual fue cortado al entrar Cat a la cocina.

-Ah lo lamento mucho chicas pero es que ando buscando mi cámara no sé dónde la deje ah mira donde la puse.

De repente al ángulo de la cámara cambio ya que esta había sido tomada por Cat enfocando ahora su cara.

-Qué raro no recordaba haberla dejado grabando.

-Que tú que Cat.

-Lo siento mucho Jadey.

-Borra eso ahora mismo Cat.

Siendo lo último escuchado los gritos de Jade, el llanto de Cat y a Tori tratando de calmar los ánimos.

La grabación termino y Jade tenia lágrimas en los ojos solo pudo llorar, Cat tomo la cámara y la dejo a un lado y se sentó al lado de Jade para abrazarla y consolarla.

-¿Porque Cat? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? Quizá no lo recuerde pero ahora entiendo porque cada vez que estaba a su lado sentía esta angustia y dolor en mi pecho, es porque en el fondo la extraño, porque en el fondo aun la quiero.

-Tori todavía te quiere Jadey pero tiene miedo.

-¿De mí?-preguntaba Jade a Cat con mucha tristeza.

-No, de ella.

-No lo entiendo Cat.

-Yo no sé exactamente que paso ese día Jadey, ya que cuando yo llegue a la casa de Tori la ambulancia ya te estaba llevando, y Tori se encontraba llorando desesperadamente, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez es mi culpa-soltando un suspiro porque sabía que lo diría quizá a Jade no le gustara hablo-Todo lo que pude averiguar era algo referente a Beck.

Jade al escuchar el nombre de Beck levanto el rostro rápidamente.

-¿Beck?, el que tiene que ver en todo esto Cat-Jade se secaba el resto de lágrimas que habían surgido de su rostro.

-Bueno sé que tú y Beck eran muy buenos amigos, y a Tori no le agradaba mucho su amistad, muchas veces llegaste llorando a mi casa, diciéndome que Tori no confiaba en ti lo suficiente.

-Espera un momento me estás diciendo que Beck sabía todo esto y no me dijo nada-Jade empezaba de nuevo a molestarse.

-En realidad todos los chicos lo sabíamos Jadey.

-Que-Jade se separó rápidamente de Cat y la veía con enojo.

-Me estás diciendo que todos sabían la verdad y no me dijeron nada, acaso creen que fue divertido-Jade se encontraba gritando.

-Jade yo quería decirte la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo por favor no me odies perdóname -Cat ya se encontraba llorando

-Jade al ver que Cat se encontraba llorando decidió calmarse nada ganaba enojándose con Cat que además fue la única que se había animado a decir la verdad.

-Lo lamento Cat entiéndeme todo esta situación me supero y reaccione mal -Está bien Jadey yo te perdono.

Ya estando Cat más calmada Jade pregunto.

-¿Cat porque nadie me dijo nada hasta ahora?

-Fue por Tori Jadey

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Después de tu accidente estuviste dos meses en coma, esos fueron los peores dos meses que Tori haya vivido, cayó en una depresión muy fuerte, yo tenía miedo que intentara alguna locura, muchas veces la escuche decirte sin que se diera cuenta, que si no lo lograbas ella se iba a ir contigo, ya no era la alegre Tori que un día conocí, apenas y dormía y comía cuando porfin despertaste y nos dimos cuenta que tenías amnesia, el verte así, hizo que algo dentro de Tori se rompiera, trato de mantenerse contigo pero la culpa la mataba, sus padres y Trina estaban muy preocupados, y la empezaron a llevar a terapia, lejos de los Ángeles cosa que acepto porque ella sabía que lo necesitaba ,ella decía que así de ese modo no podía estar contigo, nos pidió a los chicos y a mí que cuidaran de ti y que nunca la buscáramos, que en su momento ella nos buscaría a nosotros, incluso a Beck y se fue, sin que ella lo supiera mantuve contacto con Trina, ella me mantenía informada lo que le pasaba, supe que tenía pesadillas al momento de dormir y de vez en cuando tenía ataques de pánico.

-¿Ataque de pánico dices?

-Si

-¿Como lo que le paso en clases cuando fingí que me había lastimado?

-Así es Jadey.

-Oh por dios que hice-Jade se sujetaba con una mano la frente.

-No te culpes Jadey tú no lo sabias.

-Cat yo, puede que no recuerde ninguno de los momentos que viví junto a Vega pero yo, me siento completa, me siento feliz cuando está conmigo, yo creo, no yo estoy segura que aun siento algo especial por ella, y si tú dices que aun ella me quiere, entonces es posible que aun tenga chance de recuperarla.

-Y ¿que pasara con Beck?

-Yo debo hablar con él, no puedo seguir viviendo en una mentira.

-No te será fácil recuperar a Tori Jadey, yo intente hablar con ella hacerla razonar, pero no funciono, sé que tiene miedo de lastimarte me dijo, con palabras exactas que ella merece ser castigada y que su castigo será verte feliz con otra persona, que solo quiere ser tu amiga.

-As i que Vega piensa eso, pues está muy equivocada, si cree que puede irse de mi vida así como así, sin que yo haga algo al respecto, gracias Cat ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Entonces es buen momento para que tengas esto Jadey.

Cat le entrego a Jade una cadena que ella tenía en su cuello era un ala de plata.

-¿Que es Cat?

-Es un collar que tú le regalaste el día de su primer aniversario, ella me pidió que se lo guardara porque no sentía que lo mereciera.

Jade tomando el collar lo acaricio y se lo coloco, ya viendo que ya era muy tarde ambas chicas decidieron acostarse a dormir una feliz que porfin se había podido quitar ese peso de encima la segunda repasando en su cabeza todo aquello que se le había dicho y antes de entregarse al mundo de los sueños un solo pensamiento rondaba en su cabeza.

-Te recuperare Vega lo juro


	9. Chapter 9

Pido disculpas sinceras a mis lectores por no haber actualizado mi fic había tenido ciertos problemas con mi Internet y de verdad no había podido publicar, no se preocupen que no pienso abandonar ese fic hasta tenerlo terminado como siempre los personajes de Victorius no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Dan Schneider.

* * *

Esa noche Jade volvió a tener el mismo sueño que todo ese año la estuvo abrumando con la gran diferencia que este lo pudo ver completo como si de una película a la que ahora podía ver su versión completa se estuviera reproduciendo frente a ella.

 _Así las tres chicas se pusieron a jugar a pesar de que Jade no quería estar cerca de esa chica rara como le decía, Cat sintiéndose mal por la chica nueva y viéndola sola la invito a jugar con ellas así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que la chica escuchaba que la llamaban._

 _-Lo siento mucho tengo que irme pero podría venir de nuevo mañana bello ángel._

 _-No me llames así yo no soy ningún ángel tengo nombre sabes es Jadelin._

 _-Y yo soy Catherina pero todos me dicen Cat._

 _-Qué lindo me gustan los gatos._

 _-jeje a mí también._

 _-Bueno hasta luego Cat hasta luego jad…jad._

 _-Jadelin por dios no es tan difícil._

 _-mmm es un nombre muy complicado ya se te llamare Jade así será más fácil pronunciarlo._

 _-hmmm como quieras –pero la verdad era que le había gustado el nombre solo que nunca se atrevería a confesarlo._

 _Ya cuando la chica se disponía a bajar Jade la detuvo._

 _-Eh tu chica rara que nunca te enseñaron tus padres que es de mala educación no presentarse._

 _-Oh lo siento se me olvidaba mi nombre es Victoria Vega-Mencionaba la niña volteándose hacia las dos chicas._

 _-Que nombre más tonto y simple mejor te llamo Tori-Mencionaba Jade hacia la pequeña Victoria._

 _-¿Tori?¿Tori? suena genial, nunca me habían dado un apodo antes gracias Jade siempre lo usare-Mencionaba una emocionada latina con una enorme sonrisa pegada en su rostro, como agradecimiento por aquello dado se acercó hacia Cat para regalarle un eufórico abrazo mismo que Cat correspondió al instante luego se dirigió hacia Jade, está suponiendo que Tori le regalaría un abrazo cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho para así evitar un abrazo, pero Tori se dirigió a ella sin miedo y le regalo un dulce beso en su mejilla derecha dejando totalmente descolocada a Jade y ya para cuando reacciono, ya Tori se encontraba abajo contándole la buena nueva a su mamá brincando de alegría Jade solo se pudo sostener su mejilla, totalmente sonrojada y recordando cómo le había encantado esa sonrisa._

Por primera vez en todo el año, Jade se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro y una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad en su corazón, no pudo evitar que una lágrima de felicidad recorriera su rostro, la noche anterior se había sentido muy confundida debido a toda la información que Cat le había dado, pero luego de una muy buena noche de descanso, su mente se pudo aclarar permitiéndole, por primera vez en un año recordar su historia con Tori, como si el corcho emocional que evitaba que sus recuerdos no fluyeran de repente se hubiera descorchado al descubrir la verdad, y observar ese collar que ahora adornaba su cuello, y ahora que lo pensaba recordó otra cosa, con cuidado de no despertar a Cat y rogando con que su memoria estuviera correcta se dirigió al mismo escondite en su closet donde Cat había sacado la caja de zapatos, con mucho cuidado metió la mano y con alegría saco el pequeño cofre que allí se encontraba, al abrirlo se llenó de muchas emociones contenidas puesto que dentro de este se encontraba un collar con un ala igual al que colgaba de su cuello, pero Jade noto que este tenía partida algunas plumas, como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe.

-Lo lamento mucho Jadey no pude repararlo, quedo así después del accidente.

Sin que Jade se hubiera dado cuenta Cat se había levantado y había estado observando lo que hacía Jade, esta se sobresaltó un momento pero luego volvió a la normalidad todavía observando el collar.

-No te preocupes Cat está perfecto así, ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?

-Claro.

Cat ayudo a Jade a colocarse el collar para luego Jade admirar los dos collares que en realidad podían estar juntos por un imán que se encontraba en el centro, al juntarlos Jade pudo ver el contraste entre el ala que era de Tori y el que era de ella y le encanto.

Ese día Jade llego a hollywoods arts en compañía de Cat pero antes de bajar del auto Jade sintió la necesidad de decirle algo importante a Cat y cuando vio que esta estaba a punto de bajar la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

-Espera Cat.

-Que sucede Jadey.

-Yo…uh quería darte las gracias por ya sabes ser sincera conmigo y eso.

-Jadey para eso somos amigas no te preocupes, ¿qué vas hacer? ¿Hablaras con Tori?-Mencionaba una emocionada Cat.

-Sí, yo debería, pero creo que antes debería hablar con Beck y aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

-Buena suerte Jadey.

-Gracias Cat.

Jade descendió del auto y se dirigió al interior del colegio, siendo lo primero en ver a Tori metiendo las cosas en su casillero, al hacerlo no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera de una manera descontrolada y que sus manos de repente empezaran a temblar, tratando de aparentar normalidad se acercó a ella, y se recostó al lado de la taquilla de Tori.

-Hola vega.

Tori al escuchar la voz de Jade dejo de guardar sus cosas y dirigió su mirada hacia Jade.

-Hola Jade ¿cómo estás?-mencionaba Tori con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

-Yo..emm bien-carraspeando un poco porque se dio cuenta que le costaba un poco hablar-si muy bien.

Tori la miraba extrañada reconoció que Jade se encontraba nerviosa pero no sabía porque, que ella recordara no había ningún evento importante en el día, pero claramente algo la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Estas segura que estas bien te noto muy nerviosa ¿paso algo?-preguntaba ahora una preocupada Tori.

-No, nada yo estoy bien solo, solo quería saber cómo estabas y eso.

Tori no creía esa mentira de Jade pero la dejo pasar.

-Ok-menciono no muy segura –yo estoy bien.

-Escucha yo eh quisiera hablar contigo a la salida de algo importante ¿puedes?

-¿Es algo malo?

-No, no lo es.

-Oh está bien nos vemos más tarde entonces supongo.

Jade se despidió de Tori soltando un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió decidida a hablar con Beck, Tori en cambio empezó a sentirse preocupada, presentía que algo grande estaba por suceder hoy, no tenía idea de que quería hablar Jade pero debía ser algo importante para que se pusiera así de nerviosa, tratando de no pensar en esas cosas se dirigió a clase.

Jade busco hasta encontrar a Beck a punto de entrar a clase así que lo detuvo.

-¡!Beck¡-le grito Jade algo enojada.

-Que sucede Jade casi me matas de un susto-hablaba Beck tomándose el pecho.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Ok, después de clase tengo algo de tiempo libre.

-No, ahora.

-¿Ahora? pero tenemos clase.

-No me importa dije ahora.

-Está bien espero que sea importante.

-Oh créeme que lo es.

Así ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la azotea de Hollywood arts donde estaban completamente solos.

-No me iré con rodeos Becket, así que dime porque nunca me dijiste la verdad-Mencionaba Jade cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Beck se encontraba algo confundido por lo que decía Jade

-No te entiendo Jade de que verdad hablas.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Beck, tú sabes muy bien de que hablo ¿porque no me dijiste quien era Tori?-Esto último lo mencionaba gritando un poco.

Beck se quedó sorprendido por lo que Jade le decía acaso era posible que ella hubiera recobrado su memoria.

-Jade ¿tus recuerdos volvieron?-Mencionaba un entusiasmado Beck, corriendo a abrazarla.

Jade solo se podía extrañar por el comportamiento de Beck.

-No me toques Becket quién diablos te crees para estar abrazándome de esa manera.

-Lo siento –mencionaba Beck soltándose rápidamente de Jade-es que no pude evitar la emoción Jade-Beck le mencionaba con lágrimas en los ojos-No tienes idea lo mucho que todos sufrimos Jade.

-Ok esto es raro así que será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para todo esto.

-Claro que si Jade ven primero sentémonos.

Beck llevo a Jade hacia un banco que se encontraba en la azotea y se sentó dispuesto a contarle todo.

-Jade ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Sí, fuiste la primera persona que conocí en Hollywood arts cuando ingrese.

-Sí, es verdad, fuimos grandes amigos desde el primer instante, no te voy a negar que me gustabas Jade eres hermosa y talentosa, pero lo que más me gustaba de ti era tu sonrisa, esa que solo tenías cuando hablabas por teléfono o cuando recibías un mensaje de texto, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ya había alguien especial en tu vida, y la verdad le tenía algo de envidia a esa persona por lograr esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Oh dios debí verme realmente como una idiota.

-jeje solo un poco.

-Como sea eso no contesta mi pregunta porque no me dijiste nada, por todo este tiempo pensaba que tú eras mi novio, porque me engañaste Beck-Jade empezaba a molestarse.

-Por favor Jade cálmate, yo de verdad quería decirte la verdad pero no podía.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se lo prometí a Tori.

-¿Qué?-Jade molesta se levantó del asiento y empezó a caminar en círculos-Primero Cat y luego tú, creen acaso que soy un juguete o una niña pequeña, y quien se cree que es Vega para decidir las cosas por mí, tengo derecho a saber la verdad.

-Jade cálmate y toma asiento.

A regañadientes Jade se volvió a sentar cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Entiendo que estés molesta, pero trata de entender a Tori Jade.

-Ahora estas de su lado hasta donde se ella te odiaba.

-Ella no me odiaba Jade, solo sentía celos de nuestra cercanía, nada más, por favor déjame seguir hablando.

-Está bien habla.

-Es verdad que Tori sentía celos de nuestra amistad y me lo demostró varias veces, es más dime ¿recuerdas el accidente?

-Sí, ese día había ido hasta su casa para decirle que no podía salir con ella ,porque me tenía que encontrar contigo para realizar un proyecto, que haríamos en el parque, pero la escuche practicando una melodía en el piano y no quise molestarla, así que me dirigí al parque y le mande un mensaje de texto avisándole donde estaría y con quien, Tori llego en el justo momento en el que me había caído y tú me estabas ayudando eso la enojo, yo trate de hacerla entrar en razón pero no quiso escucharme y cuando trate de detenerla solo pude escuchar un auto

-Veo que lo recuerdas todo, después del accidente Tori cambio completamente Jade, verla te hubiera destrozado el corazón.

-Cat me conto que cayó en depresión.

-Así es, ella me pidió disculpas, me dijo que se dio cuenta que estaba mal su comportamiento, cuando despertaste tu no recordabas nada, a Tori este hecho le pego demasiado y decidió irse imagino que Cat te conto él porque.

-Si lo hiso.

\- Ella me pido que cuidara de ti, así lo hice, todos los días iba al hospital a ver como estabas con el tiempo asumiste que yo era tu novio, yo te vi tan débil emocionalmente y sabiendo que Tori también estaba mal que no tuve corazón para negarme, lo lamento Jade, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía la plena confianza que tus recuerdos regresarían.

-Yo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, y te agradezco mucho que me cuidaras Beck, y que nunca intentaras sobrepasarte conmigo.

-Jamás lo haría Jade, tu para mi eres una gran amiga.

-Tu… ¿tú todavía sientes algo por mí?

-Si un gran cariño pero como amiga.

-Al menos no te romperé el corazón-mencionaba una ahora tranquila Jade dando una medio sonrisa.

-Además no eres mi tipo jejeje.

-Oye jejeje.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

-Está bien pero que sea corto

Asi dándose un abrazo ambos sellaron su amistad

-Supongo que esto significa que cortamos.

-Bueno teóricamente no era real, pero es así.

-Gracias por todo Beck.

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Ahora me toca la parte difícil hablar con Ve…Tori

-Es momento que ambas vuelvan a ser felices te deseo el mayor de los éxitos.

-Gracias.

Así ambos se levantaron y viendo que ya habían perdido la primera mitad de las clases decidieron esperar e ir directo hasta la cafetería asfalto y allí encontrarse con el resto de la banda, quienes no tardaron en llegar sentándose con sus respectivos alimentos

-Estas bien Jadey, ¿Por qué no entraste?

-Estaba arreglando un asunto con Beck.

-Jade y yo cortamos chicos-Mencionaba un tranquilo Beck.

Robbie y Andre imperceptiblemente intercambiaron una mirada de alivio y felicidad, Cat les había contado que Jade había recuperado sus recuerdos, pero también sabían que Tori aún no lo sabía, eso era un asunto muy delicado.

-Bueno hombre no te preocupes ya encontraras otra chica- Mencionaba divertido Andre.

-Si una que no sea una loca amante de tijeras.

-Rex.

Antes de que tan siquiera pudiera reaccionar Tori llamo su atención mostrando completamente un rostro preocupado.

-¿Estas bien Jade?

-Pronto lo estaré Vega, pronto.

Tori solo podía mirarla con una cara confundida, iba a preguntarle a que se refería pero la campana anunciando que la segunda mitad de las clases comenzaba empezó a sonar, siendo Jade la primera en levantarse.

-No lo olvides Vega después de clase necesito hablar contigo.

Tanta fue a convicción de sus palabras que Tori sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda y su corazón empezó a latir nerviosamente, no sabía que esperar y con esa incertidumbre se dirigió a clase.

* * *

Se que muchos ya esperan el reencuentro y que estas dos chicas estén felices y lo estarán lo prometo, pero no quiero forzar la historia y terminar escribiendo algo apresurado y que no me guste a mi escribir o a ustedes leer, de verdad espero que no se hayan comido todas las uñas de sus manos por la espera prometo no volver a hacerles esperar tanto ya pude resolver mi problema con el Internet, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen y comentan mi historia ustedes son mi motivación número uno para continuar.


	10. Chapter 10

Me disculpo enormemente con mis lectores por no poder actualizar antes, pero últimamente y por los ahorro energéticos que hemos estado teniendo apenas y tengo chance de poder sentarme a escribir, sin que se me valla la energía, ya tenia el capitulo escrito hasta la mitad y cuando fui a revisar para continuarlo simplemente se había, borrado y tuve que volver a empezar, quiero avisarles que esta sera el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, pero no se angustien también trabajo en otros fanfics para aquellos que me siguen.

* * *

Tori observaba nerviosa como el tiempo pasaba estando en clase, no podía negar que los nervios la mataban, no estaba segura de saber que era lo que Jade querría hablar con ella una parte de ella le pedía que huyera, y la otra le decía que fuera valiente y enfrentara lo que sea que Jade tuviera que hablar con ella, tanto eran sus nervios que ni siquiera podía prestar atención a la clase, Jade se encontraba igual o peor de nerviosa que Tori, aun cuando sabia la verdad no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación, se mantenía en clase con una expresión molesta en su rostro, pero su mente se encontraba lejos recordando todos esos momentos que vivió junto a Tori, tanto los buenos como los malos, y mientras más pensaba en ello, más segura estaba que quería estar al lado de Tori, no podía evitar mirar hacia su lado , podía notar como su rostro constantemente cambiaba, señal inequívoca que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos Jade sabía que no sería para nada fácil volver a estar junto a Tori, pero ella lo intentaría.

Después de un rato la campana sonó anunciando que las clases se habían terminado, poco a poco los estudiantes fueron saliendo del salón siendo los últimos en quedarse toda la banda, las dos únicas personas que permanecían sentadas en sus respectivos asientos eran Jade y Tori cada una metida en sus pensamientos, Beck viendo la oportunidad decidió dejarlas solas conduciendo a sus amigos fuera del salón.

-Jadey no vienes-mencionaba una preocupada Cat dirigiéndose a Jade.

Pero esta ni se inmuto Beck viendo la situación se acercó a Cat.

-Vamos Cat Jade y Tori tienen cosas que hablar.

-Está bien Jadey estaremos afuera por si nos necesitas.

Y así Cat y Beck terminaron de salir del salón junto a Robbie y Andre.

-Crees que logren resolver esto Beck-hablaba una preocupada Cat.

-Eso espero Cat-le respondía un tranquilo Beck.

-Ten confianza Rojita tal vez no sea fácil pero sé que lo lograran-trataba de darle animo Andre.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo que tal si vamos por un helado mientras Cat, yo te invito-hablaba Robbie con la esperanza de distraerla.

-Yeii.

En el salón de clases se podía sentir un silencio algo incómodo Jade no sabía cómo comenzar aquella conversación y eso la tenía un poco frustrada, Tori volteando la mirada podía ver la lucha mental que Jade tenía en su cabeza y quiso aliviar un poco su mente.

-¿Jade te encuentras bien?

-Yo…no lo sé-respondía Jade con la mirada gacha no se atrevía a mirar a Tori a los ojos por el momento.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Jade solo se limitaba a asentir en silencio.

-¿Es sobre Beck?

-En parte sí.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Yo-Jade se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia Tori pero al observar sus ojos se quedó perdida en aquel mar chocolate, y en un instante las dudas y los miedos se calmaron dentro de Jade, en ese pequeño instante se sintió en paz, y se dio cuenta cuanto anhelaba su mirada, si bien sus ojos y los de Beck eran del mismo color para ella los ojos de Tori siempre le transmitieron paz y seguridad misma que sentía en ese momento, pero entonces un sentimiento nuevo acudió a su corazón la nostalgia y esto se reflejó en sus ojos los cuales poco a poco empezaron a llenarse de pequeñas gotas saladas que empezaron a resbalar por su rostro.

Tori veía con angustia como Jade poco a poco se empezaba a romper frente a ella, y no pudiendo aguantar verla así sin pensarlo la abrazo colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro, y acariciando tiernamente su espalda mientras Jade se sujetaba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, y lloro, lloro como Tori no recordaba haberla vista jamás y le dolía demasiado el corazón, ¿tanto amaba a Beck para que llorara de esa manera?, si era así haría hasta lo imposible para volver a juntarlos y evitar que su ángel siguiera sufriendo de esa manera, ambas estuvieron un rato así, Jade soltando todo su dolor a través de las lágrimas, mientras Tori se limitaba a contenerla lo mejor que podía hasta que noto que esta se empezó a calmar y poco a poco y lentamente se empezó a separar de ella, manteniendo su rostro bajo .

-Por favor Jade dime que sucedió, para que estés tan angustiada, por favor dímelo- pedía una Tori totalmente angustiada levantando el rostro de Jade para que pudiera verla.

-Tengo el corazón roto-hablaba Jade con un hilo de voz.

Ante esas palabras el corazón de Tori se oprimió nunca había visto tanto dolor en los ojos y las palabras de Jade y dentro de sí una rabia iba creciendo lentamente ¿acaso Beck la había lastimado?, ¿la hirió hasta ese punto? si era así no podía perdonarlo, él le prometió que la protegería no que la lastimaría.

-Que te hizo Beck, juro que si te hiso algo me las pagara-Clamaba Tori llena de dolor e ira, sintiendo como sus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas en un momento intento levantarse para buscar al culpable de ese dolor, pero unos brazos se aferraron fuertemente a ella impidiéndole levantarse.

-Jade.

-Beck solo ha sido un gran amigo, el mejor que pude haber pedido, lo que siento aquí-tomaba la mano de Tori y la colocaba en su corazón, a la vez que la observaba a los ojos con una intensidad muy fuerte, haciendo que esta se pusiera de repente nerviosa y se sonrojara olvidando por un instante la ira que sentía dentro de ella-nada tiene que ver con Beck, mi corazón no late por él y nunca lo ha hecho Tori.

Tori de la sorpresa de inmediato retiro la mano del pecho de Jade y se levantó de repente asustada, Jade sintiendo un frio vacío por la falta de su calor, levantándose ella también

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando Jade?-Preguntaba una asustada Tori tratando de mantenerse alejada de Jade rogando en su interior que no fuera aquello que su corazón y su mente se negaba a creer.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo Tori.

-No esto no es posible, es…esto no debería estar pasando tú no deberías recordarme-Decía Tori totalmente aterrada alejándose más de Jade mientras esta lentamente se acercaba a Tori.

-Aquí estoy Tori recordando todos y cada uno de mis momentos contigo, yo todavía te quiero-Jade trato de alcanzar el brazo de Tori pero esta al sentir el toque se alejó mucho más de ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No tu no debes quererme yo te lastime, tu estas mejor sin mi.-Mencionaba Tori dándose la vuelta y sin darle si quiera chance a Jade de reaccionar salió huyendo del salón.

Jade al verla correr de esa manera sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, porque no pudo ayudar a Tori y cayo de rodillas allí en medio del salón llorando en silencio.

Afuera los chicos se encontraban charlando y riendo de algunas cosas que Robbie y Rex mencionaban cuando notaron que una Tori totalmente bañada en lágrimas salía corriendo, todos viendo la escena salieron corriendo detrás de ella.

-Tori que sucedió-mencionaba Cat.

Pero Tori solo podía llorar.

-Supongo que las cosas no salieron como debió ser verdad-Hablaba Andre al resto del grupo logrando que los demás lo fulminaran con la mirada.

-Us…ustedes lo sabían verdad.

Todos los chicos solo se limitaron a verse unos a otros con la palabra culpabilidad escrita en todo su rostro.

-Porque no me lo dijeron

-Lo lamento Tori no era nuestra intención ocultarte la verdad pero consideramos que lo mejor era que te enteraras por boca de Jade-Hablaba Robbie.

-Esto no debió haber pasado nunca-hablaba Tori entre lágrimas y gritos.

-y que querías, que viviera toda su vida dentro de una mentira-gritaba Beck cansado de la actitud de Tori, logrando que Tori se calmara de pronto y todos se miraran sorprendidos.

-Beck-mencionaba una impresionada Tori que su amigo siempre calmado estallara de repente.

-Yo hice el intento Tori, intente hacerla feliz llenar ese espacio que tu ocupabas dentro de su corazón, pero nunca pude y sabes porque, porque muy en el fondo ella sabía que su corazón ya tenía dueña, por mucho que lo intente jamás logre que sonriera de la misma forma que cuando estaba contigo, porque no puedes entenderlo-Beck todo esto lo soltaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, al terminar yéndose caminando hacia un lado lejos de sus amigos, dejando escapar su rabia con insultos y gritos.

-Yo…yo necesito un tiempo a solas para pensar-hablaba Tori totalmente conmocionada.

-Yo te llevo a tu casa morenaza no te preocupes-le respondía Andre pasando un brazo por su espalda.

-Cat porque no vas a ver como esta Jade yo me quedo con Beck tratando de calmarlo-hablaba Robbie dirigiéndose por donde Beck se perdió.

-Kay kay

Cat camino hasta el salón de clase en el que se encontraban Tori y Jade al entrar vio a Jade sentada contra una pared con las rodillas recogidas contra su pecho llorando amargamente, Cat no lo dudo y se lanzó a abrazar a Jade sin importar si esta se enojaba con ella, sabía que se sentía mal y que la necesitaba para su sorpresa, esta al sentir los cálidos brazos de Cat levanto la vista ya roja de tanto llorar y al ver a su pelirroja amiga se lanzó a llorar a sus brazos mientras esta la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tranquila Jadey todo va estar bien.

-Cómo puedes decir eso Cat nada está bien ella no quiere estar conmigo, me dijo que yo estaba mejor sin ella.

Cat la separo de ella y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Y que vas hacer al respecto.

-De que hablas Cat, yo no sé qué hacer esto duele mucho.

-Lo sé, pero Tori solo está asustada Jadey, te puedo asegurar que ella todavía te ama, su miedo y la culpa que siente son los que no le permiten seguir adelante, no te rindas, tú la necesitas así como ella te necesita a ti.

-Dime que puedo hacer Cat.

-La Jadey que yo conozco nunca dejo que nada se interpusiera en sus objetivos, sé que encontraras la forma de mostrarle a Tori que lo que paso ya es parte del pasado y que debe de mirar hacia el futuro.

Durante un instante ambas se quedaron allí sentadas envueltas en el silencio del salón hasta que a la mente de Jade llego un pensamiento fugaz que quizá fuera la solución para su dilema.

-Cat podrías decirme cuando es el concurso que Sikowits menciono.

-Es la próxima semana ¿Por qué?

-Esa es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a Tori lo que siento por ella.

-Pero Jadey la inscripción cerro hace ya mucho no tendrías mucho tiempo.

-No importa solo debo encontrar al viejo loco de Sikowits y convencerlo que me permita entrar ¿me acompañas?

-Claro que si Jadey.

Así ambas se levantaron del suelo rumbo a buscar a su profesor que con suerte aún se encontraba en el salón de maestros como no tomándose un coco a la vez que revisaba unos exámenes.

-Sikowits necesito pedirte algo –hablaba Jade entrando sin tocar y sentándose en el primer asiento que encontró.

-Sí, puedes pasar y tomar asiento Jade.

-Como sea necesito pedirte algo.

-Y que puede ser.

-Necesito entrar al concurso de la semana que viene.

-ya las inscripciones cerraron hace mucho Jade si querías participar debiste mencionármelo antes, lo lamento pero será para la próxima.

-Tu-Jade estaba a punto de pararse de su asiento pero Cat la detuvo.

Jade sabía que siendo violenta no podría conseguir nada y rompiendo su orgullo decidió sincerar su corazón.

-Por favor Sikowits yo necesito entrar a ese concurso, necesito mostrarle a Tori que todavía la amo y que me duele estar sin ella-ya las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos no recordaba haber llorado tanto en su vida-por favor ayúdame.

Sikowits pudo ver en Jade un dolor y una sinceridad que lo conmovió y la verdad era que él había visto crecer el amor de esas dos y siempre le parecieron una pareja muy tierna y si él podía contribuir a ver a dos de sus mejores alumnas siendo felices de nuevo lo haría.

-De acuerdo Jade pero te advierto que no te queda mucho tiempo para practicar el concurso es el viernes de la semana que viene.

-Eso es más que suficiente para mi gracias Sikowits-mencionaba una emocional Jade levantándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su profesor, acto que hizo que este soltara una tierna sonrisa.

Luego de salir de la escuela Jade con una nueva resolución se decidió ir hacia su casa en compañía de Cat una vez en casa y en su habitación decidió volver a sentarse en aquel piano

-¿Vas a tocar el piano en el concurso?

-No solo tocarlo también voy a cantar.

-Y que cantaras.

-Aún no tiene letra pero pronto lo tendrá, es una melodía que ambas conocemos muy bien.

-Te refieres que tocaras.

-Así es la melodía de Tori, me ayudarías a escribirle una buena letra

-Claro que si Jadey

Y así ambas se quedaron toda esa noche escribiendo una letra para aquella melodía que Jade esperaba le ayudara a recuperar el amor de aquella persona que tanto ama.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus review no saben como me animan a seguir escribiendo y seguir esforzándome para brindar buenas historias que a la gente les gusta espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos para el ultimo cap que espero terminarlo pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

Lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar el trabajo me tenia algo bastante ocupada y no quería escribir un final horrible, quería escribir un final que valiera la pena y que me gustara a mi y a ustedes espero lo disfruten les recomiendo que busquen en youtube la cancion river flow in you de la versión de argaali que es la que siento que pega mas con la historia.

* * *

Una semana, una torturante semana fue lo que Jade sintió que tuvo que pasar , esa noche con ayuda de Cat logro terminar parte de la letra, utilizando todo el día siguiente para completarla quería escribir una letra que le dijera a Tori todo lo que guardaba dentro de su corazón, con dolor toda esa semana contemplo como Tori parecía huirle, siempre que intentaba hablarle se excusaba con miles de pretextos para no tener que hablar con ella y de cierta forma eso la hacía sentir mal. Y vacía, tanto que estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla si la esquivaba de esa manera que diferencia podría hacer aquella melodía

Ya solo faltaban dos días para la gran presentación, ese día como lo estuvo toda los días que habían pasado de esa semana, llego deprimida y triste a su casa, se acercó a la cocina y se preparó una taza de café se sentó en la mesa de la cocina pero en vez de tomarse su café, se quedó allí observando el contenido de la taza, mientras sus pensamientos volaban lejos, se encontraba tan aborta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su padre había bajado hasta la cocina, y al verla tan decaída la preocupo no recordaba haberla visto tan mal

-Si no te lo tomas se va a enfriar.

-Lo sé-respondía Jade después de un suspiro.

Su padre soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la mesa frente a Jade, era un hombre orgulloso y era malo transmitiendo sus sentimientos, y su relación con Jade era algo alejada pero por su hija haría el intento de hablar con ella.

-Jade sé que tú y yo no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, debo reconocer que eso es mi culpa pero eso no quita que sea tu padre y que me preocupe por ti dime amor que sucede.

Jade por primera vez levanto su rostro impresionada que su padre estuviera tratando de hablar con ella.

-Problemas del corazón-fue la corta respuesta de Jade la verdad aunque sus padres sabían de sus gustos y en su momento causo un revuelo, pero ya lo habían aceptado se sentía rara hablando con su padre.

-Ya veo debí habérmelo imaginado tú no eres el tipo de persona que se deprime por tonterías, ¿Sucedió algo con Victoria?-pregunto tranquilamente su padre.

-Que te hace pensar que es de Tori por quien estoy así, podría ser a causa de Beck.

-Amor puede que quizá no pase mucho tiempo contigo pero eso no significa que no esté pendiente de ti así como también lo está tu madre.

-Supongo que tienes razón-decía esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-acertaste es por Tori-lanzando un suspiro continuo-Imagino que tú también sabrás la historia que paso con ella.

-La verdad es que no se mucho del asunto, solo sé que de repente ella se marchó y tú estabas con este chico Beck, no me molesta tus decisiones siempre y cuando seas feliz pero para serte sincero me agradaba más Victoria.

-¿En serio?

-Si por supuesto además que gracias a ella mi niña estaba muy feliz-decía esbozando una sonrisa

-Papá yo, recupere mis recuerdos de ella.

-Oh pero Jade esa es una maravillosa noticia deberías estar feliz no lo entiendo.

-No te hagas una idea equivocada papa estoy feliz de haber podido recordar a Tori, el problema es que ella no quiere estar conmigo, cada vez que intento hablarle huye de mí, entre al concurso del viernes para poder expresar lo que siento pero dudo mucho que siquiera asista, estoy empezando a pensar que quizá Tori y yo no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas.

-Oh Jade te pareces tanto a mí y aunque debería de decir que me siento orgulloso por ello no lo estoy, no cometas los mismos errores que yo Jade sé que no es lo mismo, pero yo perdí a tu mamá porque me rendí, no luche por ella, quizá si lo hubiera hecho las cosas serían distintas quizá ella estaría contigo aquí teniendo esta conversación contigo también, dime Jade ¿la amas?

-Más que a nada en el mundo papá, ella es mi otra mitad por eso me duele tanto su rechazo, entiendo que el accidente nos lastimo a ambas pero yo la necesito-Ya Jade no pudo contener las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y sin dudarlo se lanzó a los protectores brazos de su padre.

Su padre la recibió con todo el cariño y apoyo que ella necesitaba y acariciando su cabeza la dejo estar, estuvieron así hasta que sintió que Jade se pudo calmar lo suficiente para poder hablar con ella mirándola a los ojos con gran cariño.

-Hija lucha por ella si lo vale, si ella es la razón de tu felicidad lucha hasta el final. y si al final no funciona aquí estaré para ayudarte a continuar pero dudo que eso suceda, porque sé que esa chica te quiso bastante me consta, y estoy seguro que aun te quiere alguien que te ama como ella te amo no deja de amar de un día para otro.

-Gracias papá.

-Siempre para ti mi amor.

Después de aquella charla con su padre la convicción de Jade se renovó subiendo hasta su habitación para continuar con aquella melodía.

Toda la semana Tori estuvo evitando a Jade y no porque no quisiera estar con ella, en cierto modo se sentía feliz que Jade hubiera recobrado por completo su memoria y la hubiera recordado, esa noche reflexiono bastante las palabras de Beck las recordaba una y mil veces, ella sabía que Jade la necesitaba lo vio en su mirada pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse cada vez que Jade no la miraba el miedo y la culpa regresaban a ella obligándola a escapar, porque eso es lo que había estado haciendo toda la semana escapar de la realidad que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Ese día era viernes el día de la presentación, las clases la habían suspendido para que todos los alumnos pudieran asistir al gran evento, después de la estresante semana Tori decidió que lo mejor era asistir y despejar su mente un poco, el asunto con Jade ya la tenía al borde de la desesperación una parte de ella quería volver con Jade a como era antes y volver a sentirse feliz, sentirse completa, pero entonces entraba a juego la otra parte la que le recordaba que fue su culpa que esto sucediera que ella no merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Cat consiente de la situación de ambas y sabiendo lo que Jade iba a hacer decidió ayudarla estando con Tori para evitar que esta escapara de nuevo como vio que estuvo haciendo toda la semana, por esa razón apenas puso un pie en Hollywood arts se puso como misión no despegarse de Tori la cual la encontró en su casillero revisando este.

-Hola Tori como estas.

-Hey Cat pues para que mentirte esta semana ha sido totalmente horrible para mí.

-Lo se Tori pero te prometo que todo se pondrá mejor.

-No veo cómo eso podría ser posible pero gracias por darme ánimos.

-¿Vendrás a verme al concurso?

-Por supuesto iré a verte a ti y a los chicos.

-Yeiii entonces vamos empezara en cualquier momento.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el teatro caja negra donde se realizaría la presentación de los chicos

-ven Tori siéntate aquí delante así me podrás ver mejor.

-jejej está bien Cat lo que tú quieras.

Cat sentándose al lado de Tori se quedó con ella en lo que el teatro poco a poco se empezó a llenar de vez en cuando Tori volteaba buscando a Jade a lo que Cat se dio cuenta.

-Estas bien Tori.

-Si solo pensé que Jade estaría aquí también, supongo que me equivoque-decía con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, ella me prometió que estaría aquí y tú y yo sabemos que Jadey cumple sus promesas.

-Es verdad no creo que ella dejara abandonada a su mejor amiga.

De repente de los altavoces se escuchó una llamada para que todos los alumnos que se fueran a presentar fueran hasta el escenario.

-Creo que te toca irte Cat.

-Si no te preocupes mi acto es el último, tampoco te preocupes si no puedes ver el acto de los chicos y el mío Tori.

Tori solo podía ver a Cat con una mirada confusa.

-¿Porque no me quedaría a ver el acto de todos?

Pero Cat solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa dulce a Tori y a continuación tomo su mano.

-Solo promete que pase lo que pase no te moverás de aquí Tori.

-Ok no entiendo nada pero está bien te lo prometo Cat.

De repente en el frente del teatro apareció Sikowits, vestido muy bien y hasta con zapatos cosa que sorprendió bastante a Tori.

-Wuau no creí nunca ver a Sikowits vestido así.

-Si es que es un evento especial.

-Supongo que tienes toda la razón.

-Bienvenidos a todos el día de hoy a la celebración número 50 de Holywood arts como sabrán como tradición, todos los años llevamos a cabo un espectáculo donde nuestros alumnos pueden lucir su talento frente a todos ustedes, antes de comenzar con nuestro espectáculo quisiera brindar unas palabras a todos los presentes, muchas veces cometemos errores, pero es normal somos humanos, vinimos al mundo para cometer errores y aprender de ellos, ya que así aprendemos a ser más fuertes, humildes y a apreciar más la vida, pero lo más importante nos enseñan a perdonarnos a nosotros mismos.

Con aquellas últimas palabras Tori sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrerle la columna, cada palabra dicha por sikowits calo hondo en su corazón.

-Antes de empezar con el espectáculo una de nuestras alumnas más talentosa hará una presentación muy especial los dejo con ella.

Y con esas palabras dichas se retiró del escenario mismo que se apagó por unos minutos para luego prender un único foco en un punto de la cortina del mismo, de repente la cortina se retiró mostrando un hermoso piano de cola en color negro, y una hermosa chica de cabellera oscura sentada en el mismo, Tori la reconoció al instante y confusa observo a Cat no entendía que estaba pasando pero esta solo la observaba con una dulce sonrisa hasta que de repente empezó a oír una melodía, que la hizo voltearse estupefacta hacia donde estaba Jade, esa melodía la conocía era la que había compuesto para Jade ¿pero cómo? no era posible de repente Jade empezó a cantar y Tori se concentró únicamente en Jade.

Siento que mi alma contigo estará,  
Y al pasar el tiempo no me olvidarás.  
Solo sé que pienso en ti cada vez más.  
Y cada noche sueño que conmigo estas.  
Abrázame, por favor, deja atrás todo ese dolor.  
Quiero que, conmigo estés, y empezar de nuevo otra vez.  
Solo tú, tú mi amor, puedes tocar mi corazón.  
Déjame volverte a ver, y hacer realidad lo que soñé.  
Te imagino aquí y rompo a llorar,  
Porque sé que solo tú eres mi hogar.  
Y déjame decirte solas frente al mar que te prometo que siempre te voy a amar.  
Abrázame, por favor, deja atrás todo ese dolor.  
Quiero que, conmigo estés, y empezar de nuevo otra vez.  
Solo tú, tú mi amor, puedes tocar mi corazón.  
Déjame volverte a ver, y hacer realidad lo que soñé.

A medida que la canción fue cantada Tori solo podía llorar, cada letra le llegaba al corazón de una manera tan dolorosa cuando la canción termino soltando la mano de Cat, se dirigió fuera del teatro caja negra no podía aguantar más el dolor, Jade viendo esto se levantó sin dudarlo del piano sin prestar atención a los aplausos que todos le daban, todos sus amigos llorando incluido Sikowits todos animándola a seguir a Tori y eso hiso se lanzó sin dudas detrás de ella alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo viendo las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin dudarlo la abrazo a lo que Tori trato de poner resistencia.

-Tori por favor escúchame te amo Tori te amo-ya Jade había empezado a llorar derramando sus sentimientos.

Pero Tori aún se resistía ocasionando que ambas cayeran de rodillas llorando.

-No lo digas Jade tu no mereces amar a alguien como yo tu eres un ángel y yo rompí tus alas tu mereces ser feliz.

-Es cierto Tori soy un ángel con las alas rotas-Jade separándose de Tori mostrando ambas alas que tenía en su cuello –al igual que este collar pero te necesito para poder volar Tori sin ti no puedo seguir adelante, dices que quieres que sea feliz pero tú y solo tú eres mi felicidad Tori, nadie más y yo sé que tú también me necesitas y voy a probártelo.

Jade sin dudarlo más le dio un beso a Tori lleno de sentimientos, al principio esta se resistió pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la resistencia disminuía y se relajaba en los brazos de Jade a la vez que correspondía el beso, luego de un rato ambas se separaron por la falta de aire y totalmente ruborizadas.

-pero yo te lastime Jade.

Jade pego su frente con la de Tori y observo directamente a sus ojos color chocolate.

-Eso es ya parte del pasado Tori, ya deja de castigarte por algo que ya paso, estamos vivas aquí y ahora y todo lo que sé es que mi corazón desea volver a latir por ti, mis ojos solo quieren volver a mirarte solo a ti mis brazos solo anhelan poder sostenerte a ti y mi alma solo desea estar con la tuya, vuelve a estar conmigo ayúdame a volar de nuevo aun con las alas rotas, ayúdame a soñar de nuevo aunque este despierta, ayúdame a pintar mi mundo de nuevo de colores por favor.

Tori veía en la mirada de Jade una sinceridad y anhelo como nunca antes recordaba haberlo visto, también vio todo el amor que esta sentía por ella, no sabía cómo responder como hacerlo cuando su corazón latía a mil por el solo hecho de mirarla, de sentirla, por primera vez en un año se sintió libre del fantasma que la atormentaba se sentía libre de amar de nuevo, y quería amar de nuevo a esa chica frente a ella, que en ese momento le rogaba por su amor y cariño, Tori no sabía que palabras dar a Jade pensó que no existiría en el mundo palabras para describir la alegría que sentía en ese momento así que dejo que su corazón hablara a través de un dulce beso que fue recibido gustosamente.

-Te prometo que no volveré a lastimarte Jade.

-Lo único que quiero que me prometas es que estarás conmigo siempre, que en tu mirada volverá a brillar la luz y la esperanza y que la alegría llenara de nuevo tu corazón, que te perdonaras a ti misma y que juntas superaremos cualquier obstáculo que la vida nos coloque de aquí a la eternidad-Jade le limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían libremente por las mejillas de Tori- esto te pertenece-Jade le entregaba de nuevo el collar a Tori quien lo acepto gustosa.

Una vez que le coloco el collar ambas se pusieron de pie ambas limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus rostros.

-Jade todo este tiempo jamás deje de pensar en ti, jamás deje de amarte, yo me siento inmensamente feliz de tenerte en mi vida, quiero forjar un futuro a tu lado gracias por no rendirte conmigo a pesar de todo.

-Tú lo vales Tori, siempre lo has valido, ahora volvamos con nuestros amigos.

Ambas chicas tomadas de la mano se dirigieron de nuevo al teatro caja negra donde ambas sentadas una al lado de la otra y abrazadas terminaron de observar el evento al terminar todos sus amigos fueron a buscarlas para felicitarlas y para llorar de alegría con ellas, por fin Tori se había podido perdonar y sabía que aunque no fuera fácil lo seguiría intentando, porque no estaba sola y Jade se sentía feliz y completa de tener a su lado a la persona que le llenaba el alma y le calmaba sus miedos y angustias, ambas sonrientes, por fin dejaban el pasado donde pertenece atrás y juntas se embarcaban a vivir el presente viendo hacia el futuro.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron y leyeron mi fanfic pacientemente esperando las actualizaciones, yo me encuentro trabajando en otras ideas las cuales espero tenerlas listas pronto y poder publicar un poco mas seguido, cuídense sin ustedes no lo habría logrado ya que me inspiraron a seguir hasta el final.


End file.
